


Good Boy

by am_i_insane, PDBPDB232



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Domestic, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Sad Louis, Sexual Abuse, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_insane/pseuds/am_i_insane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDBPDB232/pseuds/PDBPDB232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had his fair share of bullshit, he always gave a lot to get back so little, He doesn't see what he deserves. So far he's got this "great" alpha that he's so lucky to have...he just has his moments like everyone else right?</p><p>or </p><p>Louis been abused his whole life and Harry just wants to make him smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This contains serious sexual and physical abuse!!! If you find reading this fic disturbing then please don't read it. I don't want to make anyone disgusted of uncomfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> I DO NOT think that rape and abuse are cool or entertaining! This is a love story and the content contains triggers, if anyone has ever been through anything like this I'm sorry, I'm not mocking your pain.
> 
>  
> 
> IF THIS IS HARD FOR YOU TO READ DON'T READ IT
> 
> thank you:)

Louis paced around the kitchen, hands trembling, taking deep breaths and pinching at his wrist. He looked at the mess he made on the floor. Louis bit his lip and looked at the clock. Its 6:30 and Danny gets back at 7 he's not gonna clean his mess in time and dinner won't be ready. Louis chewed on his lip more.

 

 _Danny doesn't like messes, he won't like this, he won't like it at all, you can't even make him dinner without messing it up. No wonder why everyone hates you. You're_   **worthless.**

 

Louis crouched down and looked at the mess, he was making spaghetti for dinner and it was going well. Louis was almost done, he just had to mix the sauce with the noodles, but his wrists are extremely weak from being grabbed and sqeezed so many times and his left was even sprained so when he lifted the heavy pot of sauce he started pouring it on the noddles but he didn't have enough strength to keep the pot held up so he dropped it on accident now there's sauce all over the floor.

 

Louis couldn't take it anymore and he got down on his knees and sobbed while trying his best to clean the mess with the little amount of time he had. His hands were shaking, now its 6:45. The sound of his sobs filled the kitchen. He knew he's gonna be punished because dinner isn't ready and he made a mess. 

 

_When you get your punishment maybe you can be a better omega._

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wanna be a good boy, I want to so bad but I'm naughty, always so naughty." Louis mumbled to himself repeatedly scrubbing the floor harshly, his body shaking with fear.

Louis had half of the mess clean but its too late, he watched as the door nob twisted open, Louis is frozen, his clothes have sauce on them, he has dry tear stains on his cheeks. 

 

"LOUIS I'm home!" Danny boomed through their apartment, he was probably expecting his dinner to be waiting for him at the table.

 

Louis didn't reply he only sobbed harder giving up on cleaning the mess and curling up in a ball begging that Danny will go easy on him.

 

"Louis where's---WHAT THE FUCK?" Danny immediately grabbed Louis by the hair dragging him out the kitchen.

 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry so sorry sorry sorry please don't please I'm sorry," Louis sobbed loudly as he was dragged in the room.

 

Danny threw the omega on the cold floor roughly.

"You're so fucking pathetic." Danny kicked him. "I work all fucking day to come home to a piece of shit like you," he kicked Louis again. 

 

Louis screamed bloody murder as he got the shit beat out of him by the alpha and there was no fighting back. All Louis could do was to get in the fetal position and beg for mercy.

 

Danny grew tired of beating the smaller boy.

"Get up," he commanded.

 

Louis instantly obeyed not wanting to anger Danny any further, as soon as he stood he received a harsh slap on his face. He continued to cry, he hates feeling helpless but he was is so much pain and he was so scared.

 

"Since you can't do what you're supposed to then I'll just use what I can," Danny growled sending chills down the omega's spine.

 

"I'll do anything A-Alpha," Louis said, his voice cracking.

 

"Good, strip and get on all fours. You get no prep at all tonight." Danny said unbucking his belt, Louis sobbed again as he took off his clothes, he knows how painful it's gonna be and Danny never goes easy.

 

Louis choked up a sob while crawling on the bed stark naked, every bruise and scratch completely visible, he tried to think about good sex so he would produce at least a little slick but his body wasn't relaxed or turned on. 

 

Louis heart leaped out its chest when he felt the tip at his hole.

"You're gonna take it so good huh," Danny whispered.

 

Louis nodded slowly then let out a scream when the whole thing was shoved in his tight entrance.

 

Danny was giving him no mercy, fucking the boy with all his might, Louis didn't even try to stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks or screams escaping his lips. It felt like he was being ripped in two and he couldn't take it but he had to.

 

Louis felt something warm trickle down his thigh and knew he was bleeding. His body burned and his throat was sore from screaming. Louis blacked out.

\-------------

Louis woke up at 6am. Last night was a blur and the only thing he could remember was slipping in and out of consciousness while Danny screamed all types of profanities at him.

 

Danny snored next to him. Louis manged to get up without waking up the alpha. Pain shot through his back when he stood, he sat back down with a whimper.

 

Louis can't stay in bed today he has work so he ignored the pain and went to the shower. He stripped and examined the new bruises on his skin, he nearly let out a sob.

 

The water was burning hot the way Louis liked it, it dulls the pain in his backside and the sting makes him feel clean agian. Louis scrubbed his body until every inch of skin was red and tingly.He hates nights like last night because he feels so dirty after. Louis watched as the dry blood went down the drain as it reminded him that he deserves it.

 

He walked in the room to get dressed and noticed the bed was empty, if Louis was the cause of Danny waking up he'll be in big trouble. Louis got dressed quickly and applied pounds of make up on his bruised face before nervously stepping out of the room.

 

Louis was surprised to see Danny packing lunch. It's confusing.

"Good morning, Alpha." Louis said in a low voice. Danny looked up at the smaller boy eyeing him.

 

"Loubear. I made you lunch because last night I noticed that you're getting fat. And I will not have a fat ass in my home so come get your lunch and make the best of it, you get one meal a day. " Louis went over to collect the sack almost in tears at the embarrassment. He did put on some pounds but he didn't think it was a problem.

 

"Thank you." Louis said softly, he took his car key and headed, out tears threatening to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

~12:46 Pm~

"That will be 12.90 pounds" Louis said, work is slow today no one really came to the small bakery Louis worked at it made him sad because he loves the company of others even if he's only serving baked goods. 

 

"Slow day today huh" Barbara said from behind Louis making him jump 

 

"U-uh yeah it is" Louis agreed. He'd been working at the bakery for a few months since this is the only job he can get. Louis is still in the uni and he's an omega so the jobs he can get are limited.

 

"Well if its like this all day then you might be able to go home early, to that sweet alpha of yours" Barbara winked and smiled.

 

Louis laughed softly but stopped when his sore throat started to ache, he'd been on his feet for 6 hours already, his feet hurt and he was a little dizzy.

 

"Louis darling you look a little sick" Adam said from behind him, Adam is Barbaras beta husband they own the shop

 

"I'm alright just a bit of a headache" Louis assured but Adam shook his head

 

"Take the day off, it'll be good to get some rest alright" Adam urgered

 

Louis knows that theres no arguing with the man so he nodded and thanked him. Good boys don't argue good boys listen 

 

"I'll call Danny and tell him to take extra care of you" Louis frozed when Barbara said it. If Danny gets a call from Barbara then he's gonna be mad he got disturbed because of a shit omega like him 

 

"No it's fine, he's already so concerned, it might give him a heart attack thinking that I'm so sick my bosses have to check up on me" Louis lied

 

Barbara and Adam echanged glances but nodded. Louis collected his things and headed out

 

Louis walked quickly to his car and sat in there for a few minutes debating on if he should go home or not. A tear escaped his eye when he looked down at his thighs. He wanted to puke. Danny's right he is fat.Louis swore he will loose weight. He has too  
\---------- 

Louis found himself at a cafe. He didn't want to go home and he knows he's being a bad boy for not listening to his boss.Louis hates being a bad boy he almost cried at the table he sat at.

 

He sipped his tea and looked out the window admiring the view "Its nice, isn't it" A deep husky voice said 

 

Louis almost of instinct snapped his head in the direction of the voice. The voice belonged to a tall curly haired boy. Louis could tell by his strong smell that he's a alpha

 

"Sorry to scared you but I was sitting across the room from you and I wanted to say hi" The curly haired boy admitted 

 

Louis lifted his hand to wave but accidentally spilled tea all over Harrys shoes

 

Louis gasped and instantly got on his knees trying to clean the mess "I'm sorrry I'm so sorry please forgive me" Louis mumbled wiping the mans shoes

 

"Love don't do that your fine, get off the floor your alright" The tall lad assured helping Louis on his feet

 

Louis couldn't belive a beautiful tall alpha wasn't mad at him, he made a mess. He's a bad boy 

 

"I'm Louis, I'm really sorry about your shoes" Louis mumbled not daring to look into the alphas beautiful green eyes

 

"I'm Harry, don't worry about it love" Harry shook his hand "May I sit?" Harry asked pulling out a chair 

 

Before Louis could say yes Harry sat, Louis looked puzzled. Why did this alpha want to talk to him?

 

"Are you alright?" Harry asked adjusting his now tea soaked shoe. Louis wanted to cry. 

 

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just really sorry about your shoes. I'll buy you new ones" Louis said, he didn't want Harry mad at him he hates when people are mad at him

 

"Don't apologize okay. I came over to talk to you because your a new face and you looked a bit upset love" Harry admitted

 

"Thank you but I'm fine. Um I have to go I'm sorry" Louis said standing but Harry grabbed his hand 

 

Louis whimpered at the sudden pull on his wrist and Harry instantly let go

 

"I'm so sorry. I was just going to ask for your number, I moved here from Cheshire and I don't really know who anyone is so I want you to be my friend and no offence you seem like you need one" Harry said pulling out his phone 

 

Louis only nodded and typed his number in Harry's phone. "Thank you for everything but I really have to go" Louis gave Harry his phone back and rushed out

 

Harry's heart ached as he watched the omega leave. He wanted him and he's gonna have him one way or another


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry" Louis is currently being pinned to the wall of the living room whimpering helplessly as Danny screams at him

 

"You are a whore! Your boss called me at 1 telling me your sick and to take care of you. So why the fuck did you come home to 2!" Danny didn't give Louis time to answer before slapping him harshly. Louis' skin stung from the first hit and he knows he's gonna receive more. Danny was furious and its obvious that he had been drinking.

 

"Danny please" Louis sobbed as Danny threw the omega on the wool covered floor. Louis attempted to crawl away but the crawling only made Danny angrier. He grabbed a handful of the omegas hair lifting him up and kneeing him in the stomach

 

"Who were you fucking!?!" Danny growled kicking Louis whom got into fetal position

 

"No one please stop no one" Louis sobbed his body ached and he was lying there helpless as Danny kicked him like a football

 

"Lies! Get up now!" Danny screamed, Louis scurried around trying to stand, his legs were sore from being kicked to hard so when he stood they were shaking a bit

 

"Alpha, please listen to me please." Louis sobbed tears streaming down his tanned skin

 

"No. You are a omega know your place! Now go make me lunch whore" Danny ordered. Louis wasted no time damn there running into the kitchen to make the alpha lunch

 

\----

 

 

"Score!" Niall cheered happily watching the footie match. He's sitting on Liams lap bouncing excitedly

 

"Liam I swear he was perfect" Harry gushed about the omega he met at the cafe all Harry talked about was the omega as soon as he got back, his friends aren't surprised Harry is naturally a hopless romantic he believes in finding the one

 

"Okay Harry we get it you met a pretty omega now shut up" Niall said receiving a pinch from Liam for being rude, Niall giggled because the pinch wasn't that hard and Liam smiled fondly at him

 

"Ni, you don't understand, he was so beautiful and I got his number" Harry said happily, Harry isn't one to dwell on the physical characteristics of a omega but it was the way that Louis carried himself that was beautiful. It seemed like no matter what the omega was doing there was something graceful and soft about him

 

"Maybe you should like totally text him!" Niall said imitating the stereotypical white girl

 

Liam laughed and kissed his omega but Harry took the advice seriously and ran to get his phone Harry skimmed through his long list of contacts trying to find the beautiful boy. His thumb finally landed on the L section and he found Louis

 

_Should I call?_

 

Harry decided to text him to he typed the message on his gold iphone 6 plus

 

_Hey Louis!:))This is Harry we met at the cafe today. How are you:))_

 

Harry read it over about 10 times before hitting the send button

 

"Harry stop obsessing and watch the footie match" Niall whined making Liam hold his omega tighter at the idea that the omega wanted the company of another alpha Harry skipped back into the living room smiling from ear to ear . Liam looked at him puzzled but didn't question it

 

\--------

 

"Fuck yes baby take it" Danny moaned in Louis' ear. He has the omega on his back while he's in between his legs stealing yet another peace of innocence from the boy

 

Louis layed there still. The sex didn't really hurt this time but Danny doesn't focus on satifying the omega so Louis just lays there and waits for him to finish so he can do his homework. Sex just seemed like a chore to Louis

 

Danny fucked in and out the smaller boy slowly, Danny took Louis' legs and parted them wider gripping the omega thick thighs. Louis turned his head to just stare at the wall to take his mind off the alpha inside of him.

 

"Fuck so tight gonna come" Louis lifted his hips up in response making Danny moan louder. Louis shuddered at the thought of being filled with cum again 

 

 Danny can't knot or bond anyone, that privilege was tooken away from him the day he choked his last omega to death but of course he didn't tell Louis that, he made up some story about his dad being some maniac that took it from him which Louis fell for because he had such a kind heart.

 

Louis whimpered as cum filled his tight heat. Louis never had a knot in him but just the feeling of cum being in him is disgusting.  Danny moaned on last time and Louis thanked god it was over 

 

Danny pulled out and was fast asleep. Louis sighed in relief picking up his phone seeing he got a message from an unknown number. Louis unlocked his phone and seen that it was Harry he quickly typed

 

_Good and you :)~Lou_

 

Louis took a shower and put some sweats and a shirt on then Louis texted Harry for an hour while Danny slept and Louis was getting his homework done as well. He likes that he can do things on his own time because he takes online classes.

 

When Louis finished his homework and he layed on the couch doing nothing but text Harry. They have a lot in common and Louis even cracks a smile at one of Harry's corney jokes

 

_Your such a dork lol~ Harry_

 

_I'm sorry. I try to be cool but I'm a mess sometimes~Lou_

 

_No way your perfect!:)_

 

Louis was about to text back but his phone was snached out of his hands by a angry Danny

 

\----

 

"Louis hasn't texted me back in an hour" Harry whined to Liam, Niall fell asleep after the fottie match.

 

"Maybe he's busy" When Liam said that Harry's phone went to buzzing He immediately picked up

 

"Hello Louis? Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. Louis was taking deep breaths on the other line trying to gather his thoughts

 

"Y-yeah but my boyfriend isn't home and I don't have a spare key so I wanted to ask if I can stay at yours" Louis said, he sounded a bit panicked but maybe just afraid  

 

Harry was saddened by the word boyfriend but beamed at the thought of Louis staying the night.

 

"Of course, I'll text you the information"


	4. Chapter 4

"That will be 10:25 pounds" The lady smiled at Louis, after that fight with Danny he had no where to go but he can't show up at Harry's with bruises covering his face. So he went to walmart to buy some cheap foundation to cover up the bruises.

 

Even though the make up would cover the majority of the cuts and bruises his left eye was swollen shut but he'll just have to make something up.

 

Louis payed and took the bag trying not to make eye contact with the lady. He rushed into the bathroom and locked the door so no one can get in to see him in this state Louis looked in the mirror and left big fat tears fall as he applied the make up.

 

His lip was busted his cheeks had hand prints on them. He looked badly beaten

 

~~~~~

 

_"Who the fuck is Harry!" Danny growled at Louis_

 

_"He's my f-friend alpha" Louis answered he looked down in his lap trying not to cry._

 

_"You little slut!" Danny grabbed Louis' wrist yanking him off the couch and onto the floor_

 

_"Danny please believe me. Your the only one I ever been with, the only one I ever kissed, the only one that has ever touched me" Louis truthfully he looked at Danny with pleading eyes and begged that Danny loved him enough to believe him, well if he did love him_

 

_"Your a lying slut, I bet you want cock right now" Danny growled kneeling down to Louis' level. Before Louis could open his mouth he was being punched there, he really tried to be strong this time and not cry but the throbbing of his lip was the key to open the door of endless tears_

 

_"Aw Loubear, even when you cry your still so pretty maybe thats why you fuck all those guys, because you can but you not gonna look so hot when I'm done. So show me how ugly you can look. Show me your ugly face" Danny growled his hand made contact with Louis' cheek and Louis tried to do what he usually does and get into fetal position but not this time_

 

_"OH NO, IF YOU WANNA ACT LIKE A WHORE THEN YOUR GONNA GET FUCKED LIKE ONE" Danny grabbed Louis' wrist with his right hand and pinned them down Louis layed there sobbing helplessly ass Danny forcefully took of his pants._

 

_"Danny please don't it hurts please" Louis cried, something inside of Louis gave him the will to fight, Louis never fought back no matter what but this time was different its almost like he can hear Harry say "Leave Louis Leave him" he thrashed around some jerked his wrist around until Danny loosed his grip and Louis freed his hand his hands but that doesn't change the fact that Danny is still in between his legs._

 

_Louis kicked at him and crawled away backwards.Danny looked mad and Louis knows he can't stay the night here or he'll end up in the hospital, again..._

 

_Danny grabbed his ankle and growled. But Louis kept fighting back. He kicked Danny in the face and Danny let go of him, Louis continued to crawl away._

 

_When they were at a good enough distance away from eachother Louis ran to their room. Danny running after him. Louis can't believe he fought back, his heart is beat out of its chest as he ran. His body sore and weak but Louis felt a bit proud for defending himself_

 

_"You bitch! Your in really trouble now" Danny growled, Louis whimpered and attempted to close the door behind him but Dannys foot stopped it. Louis quickly grabbed another pair of sweats and struggled to put them on while backing up from Danny_

 

_"Wow Lou I thought you were a good boy, isn't that what your dad would say when he was fucking you" Danny growled. Louis' memories came flooding back._

 

_Louis' heart broke when Danny brought up his past. He let the tears fall. He told Danny about how his step Dad used to rape him when his mom was at work and how he would tell Louis to be a 'good boy'. His mom eventually found of and sent the bastard to prison but that will always stay with Louis. Louis likes to be a 'good boy' but he hates that the disgusting man trained him to think like that._

 

_Danny never brought that up until now, even if he beat and fucked Louis until he couldn't move he never said a word about the omegas past_

 

_"I'm a good boy, always a good boy" Louis whimpered, Danny laughed and grabbed his arm harshly Louis sobbed harder_

 

_"No your naughty, your a naughty boy" Danny growled and threw Louis on the floor, his hand curled in a fist and went down to Louis' face and that rest is a blur_

 

_~~~~~~~~_

 

Louis sniffled as he finished up that make up, thats something he's good at. He's really good with covering bruises, he made his eye look as if he just bumped into something to hard He sent a quick text to Harry saying

 

_I'm on my way~ Lou_

 

\----------

 

"Louis is coming! Bless this day! My Louis is coming " Harry danced its 12 am and Liam is watching Harry act like a idiot. 

 

"Harry can I please go to bed" Liam groaned all he wants to do is lay down with his beautiful blond omega

"No not until my angel is here" Harry gushed. He cleaned the entire house as he hung up and now all he had to to was wait

 

Harry's phone rang agian and he's quick to anwser "Hello" Harry tried to sound cool but he was buzzing inside

 

"I'm sorry I didn't know you live in a gated area but can you buzz me in" Louis sounded so vunerable it made Harry's heart break 

 

"Liam buzz him in" Harry said, Liam was taken back because Harry didn't ask him politely like usual it was more of a command but Liam knows he doesn't mean anything by it.

 

Liam buzzed Louis in and Louis watched the gate open murmuring a thank you 

 

"Are you on the street yet?" Harry asked, he didn't mean to sound pushy but the excitement of seeing the omega made him ecstatic 

 

"Y-yeah um I'm sorry but I don't know what house it is can you tell me please, I'm really sorry for the trouble" Louis wanted to cry, he was such a bug

 

"Love don't apologize its the white one, its a two story" Harry explained

 

"Yes I see it thank you" Louis hung up and looked at the house in awe, its huge, Harry must be rich

 

The door bell rings and Harry damn there runs to the door, Liam laughs and Harry ignores him and opened the door

There Louis stood looking like an angel, the moonlight shone on him perfectly " Come in" Harry took Louis' hand

 

Liam looked at the boy and asked "What happened to your eye" Harry noticed it when he opened the door but didn't say anything 

 

"I, I accidentally hit on the corner of a desk, man it hurt" Louis laughed and Harry smiled as the angel laughed

 

Liam however knew Louis was lying, Liams in residency training to be a doctor and he studied bruises like that. Liam knows its not an accident but he'll metal in that some other time because all he was really focused on was sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!! i love to here from all of you


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay there is no way she made you do that" Louis giggled, its 1 am and they are currently playing 21 questions. Louis asked Harry what was the most embarrassing thing he's ever done

 

"Its true!" Harry exclaimed laughing "I literally dressed like Cinderella for my sisters tea party, the tea was good though" Harry laughed and so did Louis.

 

For a moment it felt like all of his problems were gone and its just him and Harry Louis giggled and sipped the tea Harry made for him. He knows he has to go back home, but he was saved this time

 

_~~~~~_

 

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry stop please sorry sorry sorry" Louis was on his knees, his left eye throbbing, he looked a mess Danny beat the omgea to a pulp he didn't even try to hold back_

 

_"No. We're not done yet, naughty boys learn there lesson" Danny chuckled, the beaten boy watched as Danny rummaged through the drawer Louis' eyes (or eye) widened when Danny pulled out the whip, the last time he used it on Louis he had to go to the hospital for blood loss_

 

_"No please I'll do anything, please anything but that" Louis sobbed as Danny wrapped the end of it around his hand_

 

_"I never knew you could look so ugly Louis, you look so stupid with one eye shut and that busted lip" Danny laughed and waved the whip around Louis coward in the corner sobbing and praying that something will save him_

 

_The first hit landed on Louis' arm and he jerked it back and hissed in pain "Please please please ple-" Another hit Louis could of sworn that he's bleeding Danny laughed as Louis cried in the corner_

 

_"Your taking this a little too well how about we-" Danny was cut off by a knock on the door_

 

_"Fuck, stay in here" Danny growled walking ti the door, this was Louis' only chance to escape, he ran to the door and seen that it was Eleanor_

 

_"I just heard you guys fighting and we wanted to see if everyone is okay"  Eleanor had her Alpha behind her for back up Louis walked to the door and poked his head through just enough to see what was going on and they saw him too_

 

_"Oh my god Louis" Eleanor instantly grabbed the smaller boy not caring about Danny being pushed aside_

 

_"What the hell did you do to him" Max commanded, Danny glared at Louis and slammed the door on them_

 

_"Louis your welcome to stay with us" Eleanor said kindly, this isn't the first time she saved him and it won't be the last_

 

_"No its okay I have a friend that will help me" Louis reassured her, she already did so much for him_

 

_"I don't know why do don't call the police, this is ridiculous." Max complained, Louis should have called the police the first time he laided his hands on the boy but he didn't and he always had to beg Eleanor not to call because he 'loves' Danny_

 

_"Well at least let us help you clean up"_

 

_~~~~~~~_

 

"You truly are beautiful" Harry whispered from the kitchen, he had to wash the cups they drank out of while Louis picked a movie

 

"Can we watch grease please?" Louis asked almost pleading, Harry was confused Louis is the queen he shouldn't have to ask for anything

 

Harry debated on if he should make popcorn or not, they were watching movies after all. Harry decided not to because Louid didn't look in the mood to eat anything he just sat with a blank stare on his face

 

"You can pick whatever you want love you don't have to ask" Harry chuckled and sat on the couch beside Louis

 

Louis put the movie in and about an hour into the movie Louis and Harry weren't even watching they were joking.

 

"Your boyfriend is so lucky to have you, your hilarious" Harry laughed, Louis blushed. Louis made a comment about the movie not noticing he was speaking without being spoken to

 

"No I'm lucky to have him" Louis yawned and leaned on Harry's shoulder

 

"Are you tired love?" Harry asked, Louis nodded and Harry was tired to. The only thing keeping him up was the small omega

 

"Okay honey, you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch okay?" Harry suggested but Louis shook his head

 

"I invaded your home, I should sleep on the ground, I'm sorry" Louis got up and looked down at the floor

 

Harry wondered how his the omegas boyfriend handled this behavior, he must shower Louis with kisses and cuddles. Harry felt a pang of jealously hit him at the thought of some other alpha taking care of the omega

 

"Louis please take the bed, I just want you too be comfortable okay" Harry said taking Louis' hand

 

Louis was about to argue but then remembered his place and nodded.

 

"I'll show you where my room is love" Harry held his hand softly and guided him to his room

 

"Make yourself comfortable, sleep well darling" Harry kissed Louis' forehead and closed the door.

 

As soon as Harry closed the door he skipped with glee, he got to hold the omgeas hand and he even kissed him. Harry layed on the couch smiling like an idiot

 

\--------

 

"But Li I want to meet him!" Louis woke up to people chattering behind the door. The first voice had to be Irish, theres no question.

 

Louis and rushed in the bathroom to apply some more make up before anyone seen him

 

"When he wakes up babe, its rude to wake people up just because you want to meet them" At this point Louis was up and walking to the door he wanted to know who else is in the house. Louis put his hand on the door handle

 

_Good boys aren't nosey, your a bad boy_

 

Louis whimpered and took his hand of the handle, he stood there for a good minute before someone knocked on the door and said "I'm coming in" cheerfully

 

Louis expected to see Harry or that other alpha he met last night but instead its a blond boy with beautiful sea blue eyes. Louis could tell this boy was an omega.

 

"Hi I'm Niall, you must be Louis. I've been dying to meet you!" Niall hugged Louis and Louis almost melted in his warm embrace. The boy is gorgeous, Louis was envious

 

"Nice to meet you, wasn't that you and your alpha outside the door?" Louis asked being the first to break the hug

 

"Oh Liam yeah, he told me not to come in here because you might be sleeping but I couldn't help it" Niall giggled.

 

"Won't you get in trouble for disobeying? You have to leave before he catches you" Louis was genuinely scared for the boy but Niall looked puzzled

 

"Already caught" Liam said entering the room, Louis didn't want to watch the sweet blond boy get punished he was about to beg Liam to have mercy but his thoughts we're broken by Niall saying "Stop stop" He's laughing, Louis watched the scene in front of him. Instead if punishing him Liam is kissing his neck at a rapid pace, Niall giggled and playfully fought off

 

Niall literally pushed Liam off of him and Louis couldn't believe the disrespect.

 

"Okay Harry's making breakfast so first come first serve!" Niall smiled and was about to take Louis' hand but Liam stopped him

 

"Ni, go eat we'll be down in a minute" Liam said but Niall pouted "Please" Niall realized that his alpha is more than serious and nodded. 

 

Once Niall left Liam faced Louis with a serious look on his face, Louis almost thought he was in trouble

 

"Louis, What really happened to your eye?" Liam asked swiping his thumb over it. Liam was surprised to feel a bit of caked up make up on the omegas face

 

Not noticing he smudged the make-up when he did that Louis said "I told you I just-" Liam cut him off and wiped his thumb in his pants

 

"No, so either you tell me or you tell Harry" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated:))


	6. Chapter 6

"Either you tell me or Harry"

 

Louis knows that he can't lie to Liam. But 'good boys' aren't tattle tells. Louis can't break eye contact from Liam's intense stare.

 

Louis is overwelmed, he doesn't know what to do so he cries "Its my fault, all my fault I was being naughty so naughty" Louis sobbed in his hands, he doesn't know what to do, he feels cornered

 

Liam didn't mean to make the omega cry but it was heart breaking to watch so he gathered the omega in a hug. Louis accepted it and sobbed on Liam's shoulder

 

"Louis, you have to tell me who did this" Liam pulled the sobbing boy off of him and the cheap make up washed off with the tears. Liam gasped at the new bruises now showing on the broken boys face.

 

"I can't, I won't tell I won't" Louis said trying to gain some composure "Bad boys tell, I'm good boy" Louis said in an argumentative tone. It seemed like he wasn't arguing with Liam but himself. 

 

"Please Louis I only want to help you" Liam took Louis' hand and watched at the omega broke down. It's heart breaking.

 

"D-danny did it" Louis whimpered "Please don't tell anyone, please. It's only gonna make it worse" Louis cried, he's on his knees begging now. Liam could tell that whatever is going on is hurtimg the boy emotionally and physically

 

Liam nodded and accepted that Louis will only give that information. "I won't tell" Liam lied, he's definitely gonna tell Harry if anyone would do something he knows its Harry

 

"Promise you won't say anything" Louis whispered now, less tears falling from his eyes. It's heart breaking. Louis' face was completely beaten up and bruised

 

Who would do something like this? Liam thought, Louis is so sweet and even though he's basically a stranger Liam wants to help, he likes to help thats why he's a doctor.

 

"I promise Lou, get yourself cleaned up, your breakfast is probably cold" Liam exited the room

 

_Bad boy bad boy bad boy bad bad bad_

 

Louis bit his lip and pinched at his wrist for about 5 minutes before applying more make up, the small tube of foundation is almost empty but Louis could manage.

 

\----------

"Finally Lou, Niall was about to eat your food" Harry laughed and handed Louis the huge plate of food which consisted of eggs, bacon, panckes, and sausage

 

Louis couldn't eat all of this, Danny would be furious if he ate one bite of that food

 

_But he's not here_

 

Louis happily took the plate and thanked Harry. He started on the bacon and then then took little peices of the pancake and put it with his eggs then a bite of sausage and the omega was out for the count

 

"Wow your full off that" Niall laughed to took Louis' plate finshing it off. Louis wondered how Niall was punished when he's being naughty. Does he always get kisses when he disobeys?

 

"I hope you liked it, Its not my best but I hope it filled you up" Harry said sheepishly, Louis is the omega he should be the one cooking. Harry is such a good cook, better than Louis will ever be.

 

"It was great, thank you for everything but I have a shift that starts at 10 so if I rush maybe I can make it" Louis said gathering his things Harry was about to argue but he looked at the clock and its 9:45. It'll be inconsiderate of him to make the blue eyed beauty stay

 

"Of course, please let me walk you out " Harry took Louis' hand and led him out, he really wanted the boy to stay.

 

\--------

"It sucks that he had to leave so soon, we could have been best friends" Niall whined as Harry walked back inside

 

"Best friends in a day?" Liam chuckled and kissed Niall's button nose

 

"His boyfriend is the luckiest man in the world" Harry gushed, but hos jealousy showed to much. Anyone could tell that Harry wanted his boyfriend to be eliminated so he can have Louis all to himself

 

"Yeah but Harry I need to talk to you about something" Liam said, his tone serious and Niall slowly exited the room, not really interested in whatever they were gonna talk about

 

"Harry, Yesterday Louis lied about his eye" Liam started. By him just saying 'Louis' got his attention.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, he begged that Liam wasn't gonna say what he thought

 

"Someone's beating him, Harry" Liam stated, Harry stiffened and all his happy thoughts and feelings were gone. The thought of someone hurting the boy made his blood run cold

 

"Who is it! Who!" Harry growled, his anger growing, it wasn't even anger it was his protective instinct. Harry grown very fond of the omega and he'll be damned if he allowed anyone to get away with this

 

"He didn't tell me a lot but he told me the name is Danny" Liam stated. He didn't dare touch Harry because the Alpha looked as if he could lash out on anyone

 

"Who the fuck is Danny!?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed, he throught of contacting Louis boyfriend and asking if he knew anything but Harry decided not to, he wants to take this in his own hands, he'll be the hero this time

 

\-----------

~4:00 pm~

"So I see your doing better" Barbara said pinching Louis' bum. He's working in the kitchen with Barbara today while Adam works the register

 

"Yeah, all I needed was a bit of rest" Louis smiled and continued to make the dough

 

"Of course, we all have or days and I bet that alpha or yours took great care of you. Adam was so worried that he had to call him" Barbara said, she liked the fact that Louis had a kind alpha to come home to, the boy deserves it

 

"Danny was, he was really sweet" Was all Louis could say because he lies so much it's tiring but Danny only punishes him because he loves him

 

"Aww well I'm glad to here that love, you get off in 30 minutes today me and Adam are closing early" Barbara said, Louis' eyes widened he's not ready to go home. Danny will kill him

 

"Are you sure? I could stay longer" Louis tried but the naive women shook her head

 

"It's fine love, you've been working for hours" Barbara said, Louis loves Barbara she's like a mother akd he understands that she's concerned but if she only knew

 

30 minutes pasted too fast. "Well I'm about to close up, me and Barbara go alot planned for the rest of the day" Adam said and Barbara giggled. There both in there 50s but still very much in love. Louis admired that about them.

 

"I hope you too have fun, goodbye" Louis said walking out the door he knew he had a choice. Is going to go back to Harry's or Danny?

\-------------

 

Louis unlocked the door of his apartment and braced his self for what's about to happen. The living room was empty so Danny must be in the room. Louis sighed and walked through the silent house

 

"Oh look who decided to come back" Louis jumped out of his skin. The voice is coming from behind him. Louis wanted to cry. He was in too much fear to even move.

 

"D-Danny" Louis whimpered but only got a chuckle, Danny grabbed the omegas arm and turned him around so he was facing him. Danny had a smirk in his face but his eyes were ice cold

 

"Now that you returned, lets have some fun" Danny growled dragging Louis into the living room. Louis gulped, his heart beating out of his chest.

 

This will be anything but fun.

\---------

"We need to find out who this Danny is" Harry said, he's pacing around the living room almost pulling out his hair, he wants to be Louis' savior, his hero but he can't do that if he doesn't know who Danny is

 

Is it his boss, dad, landlord, friend? No Louis wouldn't go through all that trouble over those options

 

"Maybe its his...boyfriend" Niall mumbled catching Harry and Liams attention

 

"Ni, were you listening this whole time?" Liam asked walking over to the boy, Niall nodded

 

"No, why what makes you think that?" Harry questioned, it can't be the boyfriend, Louis talks so highly of him

 

"I don't know its just that, he acts like Liam is going punish me if I miss behave or something, thats what he thinks a relationship is like" Niall said, Niall's face was blank but you can tell that he's concerned

 

Harry was more than confused, if its true then Louis is with the bastard right now. But Louis loves his boyfriend its so obvious

 

"Fuck but we can't know forsure" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe it but Louis' safety is on the line

 

"Liam we have to look into this a bit more but I'm going to see Louis and maybe get an answer" And with that Harry was out the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think Harry can really save Louis? Comments and opinions always wanted


	7. Chapter 7

"Danny please" Louis screamed, Danny hit his back with the whip for what felt like the 100th time. Danny has Louis tied by his wrist connected to the big heavy table, naked.

 

He slapped the boy around a few times but the harsh beating he gave the omega wasn't good enough. How dare he leave and come back smelling like another Alpha. Unacceptable.

 

"Almost done slut, and then I could have some fun with you" Danny growled landing another hard lick, all Louis can do is sob, scream, beg and take it. Danny hit him with the whip at times but never this bad. 

 

Blood covered the omegas back and Danny has a satisfied smirk on his face as the omega blubbered apologies and i love you's 

 

"I don't think you learned your lesson but how about we take a bath" Danny chuckled wickedly. He uncuffed Louis, the omega had pain all over and he couldn't move a lot so Danny grabbed him by his hair and dragged him in the bathroom as the boy sobbed

 

"A bath does sound good but sluts like to get fucked before a good bath huh?" Danny turned the bath on the hottest setting and as the boiling hot water filled the tub he bent Louis over the sink

 

"P-please, learned my lesson learned it please no no no ple-" Louis was cut off my a dry cock going deep in his dry hole.

 

"You beg alot, I bet you begged for that alphas cock too" Danny growled fucking the omega relentlessly. Louis had no strength to fight back and he felt dizzy, he's an omega so he's not that strong, he can't take more of this for long.

 

"Stop, hurts so much please stop" Louis sobbed but its not use, Danny's cock is tearing him up and he can't do anything about it

 

"You feel good Loubear, a slut like you is always tight" Danny growled and fucked the boy harder, he reached down and put a finger next to his cock. Louis could swear he felt a rip. He's in so much pain

 

"Fuck" Danny groaned filling the omega up. He pulled out, Louis dropped to the floor sobbing, he can't move and there's so much blood on his skin.

 

"We're almost done but I heared that using heat is the best way to clean little whore like you" Danny lifted Louis up and put him over the boiling hot water. Louis can't even fight back anymore.

 

"Beg me not to, if I like what you say then maybe I'll let you lay down and forget about the bath. Sounds like a deal huh? Begin" Danny said with a sick smile planted on his face, Louis knows that Danny will complete the punishment. He always does. His voice is gone from all the screaming, he can't talk. 

 

Louis just shook his head rapidly, tears falling from his crystal blue eyes "I'm sorry I can't hear you" Danny laughed and drops the beaten omega in the tub

 

Louis gasped at the heat but couldn't move to get out of it, the crusted blood leaving his body easily and the clear water turned a pink color, the wounds on his back stung from the heat

 

Danny walked out and turned off the light and shut the door leaving Louis in the bathroom burning in the bathtub, his skin tingled and he knows that if he moves the heat will follow him.

 

\-----------

"Finally" Harry groaned getting out if his car, it took him an hour to find out where Louis lives, thanks to Liam's research but he still didn't know who this Danny guy was. Its 6:00 pm and Harry hopes Louis is okay

 

Harry walked to Louis' apartment number, it looked pretty run down and shitty, a princess shouldn't have to live here Harry thought before knocking on the door

 

"Hold on a second!" Yelled a voice on the other side, it didn't sound like Louis, it must be his boyfriend 

 

The door opened and Harry was met with a dark haired brown eyed man, he looked fit but he's shorter than Harry

 

"What the hell do you want?" Danny said, Harry looked puzzled. This couldn't be the sweet and adoring boyfriend Louis talked about.

 

"Yeah is Louis here?" Harry asked pushing himself through the door, Harry's not a rude person but he's too concerned for Louis to be polite.

 

"He's sleeping buddy, I don't know what connection you have with that little bitch but he's mine" Danny growled, it could have been intimidating if Harry wasn't so much  stronger 

 

Harry faked a smile, pretending like he wasn't ready to kill the guy. "Of course, can I ask your name?" Harry said balling his fist a bit

 

"Danny and You are the guy whose getting the fuck out my house" Danny tried to push Harry out but he stiffened. This is the time that Harry either reacts instantly or thinks it through.

 

Fuck it. Harry turned around and punched Danny square in the jaw, it all made sense now, this man is the reason Louis is so apologetic and fraile, he's the reason Louis flinches from a single touch, he's the reason why Louis hates humself. Harry feels like an idiot, all this time he was wondering how Louis' "boyfriend" handles his insecurities amd fears but Danny is the monster under his bed. Harry's rage grew. 

 

All these thoughts made Harry angrier by the second and he didn't even notice that he was beating the breaks off the Alpha. 

 

Danny fought back but they were all dirty hits, moves a street fighter would use but too bad that Harry is a boxing coach

 

"You think that you can come in my house and wail on me" Danny growled grabbing a glass bottle and breaking it over Harry's head, Harry fell to the ground 

 

Harry heard Danny's laughter as he kicked him, Harry should give up, its pointless to try to save an omega who isn't even his. Louis is just a silly crush. If Louis wanted to be saved he would of left. 

 

That's what Harry wanted to believe and he almost did but from across the room he seen a picture of Louis smiling happily, it almost looked genuine. Harry then thought about Louis' smile, his laugh, his dumb jokes. Louis is a amazing person, Harry can't give up on Louis, he doesn't deserve to get beaten no one does.

 

"No" Harry found the strength to get up, he won't allow a cheap shot to get him down and he won't let Louis down. Louis is so sweet he doesn't deserve this.

 

"I will, I will protect him!" Harry screamed his adrenaline kicking in, he grabbed Danny by the throat so hard he almost broke his wind pipe

 

"You will pay for this"  Harry growled squeezing harder Danny tried to fight back but Harry wasn't letting up and before he knew it Danny was unconscious. Harry dropped this limp body on the ground. 

 

Harry tried to regain his composure , he let his anger get the best of him, he should never let that happen, he acted like a wild man and he won't ever let that happen again but he has to find Louis before anything.

 

\-----------------

 

Hard footsteps is all Louis could hear from outside the bathroom door, he can't move or even scream, all the tears he can create are gone

 

Louis is slipping in and out of consciousness, he promises that when Danny gets him out he's gonna apologize and never leave his side. 

 

Louis heard someone calling his name and more footsteps "Louis! Louis! Please where are you " Harry called out looking in every noc and cranny of the bedroom

 

"Harry" Louis whispered, he had no strength left and his voice is almost gone from screaming "Harry" Louis whispered again but its no use, its almost like ending of Titanic when Rose was calling out for the rescue boat but Louis had no whistle 

 

Louis was almost fully unconscious when the bathroom door opened and light welcomed itself in. "Oh my god Louis" was all he heard before drifting off

\------------

 

"How is he?" Liam asked Harry, they are in the hospital and the side on Louis bed, Harry on the right and Liam on the left

 

Harry been in the hospital for hours, he never left Louis' side and he paid for all the treatment that Louis might need

 

"He needed 10 stiches in his back and he got 2 on his bottom half, when I found him, his skin was red, the water he was in was boiling hot and he was unconscious" Harry started to tear up at the memory. When he seen Louis the water was hot pink and he couldn't even get his hands in the

 

"Harry its not your fault" Liam put a hand on his shoulder but Harry swatted it away

 

"This is your fault" Harry growled at Liam 

 

"My? How is it my fault?" Liam looked puzzled and he was in shock that his best friend is lashing out on him

 

"You knew before anyone, you knew he was getting beaten and he talked to you about it too! You could have done something! You did nothing!" Harry screamed, Liam knows that Harry doesn't mean it but he can't help but believe its true. 

 

"Your right, I could of helped instead of letting him leave. I'm so sorry" Liam said and he walked out, he can't even look Harry in the eye anymore.

 

Harry groaned and looked at Louis, all this trouble for him and it feels so worth it

 

Louis shifted a bit and Harrys eyes widened. Is he waking up? Louis opened his eyes completely and looked around 

 

"Harry where's Danny"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really read this chapter over so please forgive any errors you find :x


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry where's Danny" Louis croaked, his throat dry and scratchy it felt like he slept for 20 years

 

"Don't worry about him love he's gone your okay now" Harry said caressing Louis' cheek. Harry never wants Louis to say his name again

 

Louis flinched away and Harry pulled his hand away "No, I need Danny" Louis whimpered looking at Harry with pleading eyes. He wants Danny to tell him he's a good boy for taking his punishment

 

"Louis please, he hurt you really bad sweetheart" Harry said and this time he took Louis' hand.

 

"It's my fault, I was being naughty so so naughty" Louis cried, he wants to apologize to Danny and be a good boy

 

"No Louis your not being naughty I promise, your a good boy, such a good boy" Harry squeezed Louis' hand and he calmed down a bit

 

Louis likes to get praise he always has, when he was a little boy his step dad would spank him for being naughty but when he's a good boy he would get ice cream and presents. Its always sickly comforting to be told he's a 'good boy'

 

"But I was a bad boy Harry, I need to apologize" Louis whimpered, he didn't understand what was going on, today seems unreal

 

"No Danny was being a bad boy, he went somewhere bad boys go okay?" Harry's eyes had a certain glint promising him safety.

 

"D-danny was naughty?" Louis asked, he felt like he was talking to his step dad again, he felt so small

 

"Yes he was so naughty, he wasn't good, good boys don't hurt the ones they love" Harry reasurred. Louis never knew that Danny could be the one who's naughty, he's always the naughty one

 

"Am I being a good boy right now?" Louis asked. Harry noticed how the boy begged for approval the day he met him he never knew it would go this far, but if it takes a few kind words to help the omega get through it then Harry will shower him with compliments

 

"Your being so good sweetheart, such a good boy." With every word Harry said made Louis calm down more

 

"May I please have some water?" Louis asked politely, he doesn't want to be a bother but his throat hurts so bad

 

"Of course love" Harry rushed to get Louis a water cup and brought it up to the omegas lips Louis drank it all and thanked Harry

 

"Your so kind for all of this, how can I repay you?" Louis asked Harry laughed and said

 

"Theres no need but when you recover I would love to go on a date with you. Well if your ready to date" Harry said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly

 

"Yes, that sounds fun" Louis said, he wasn't ready to date but he wants to do something to make Harry happy and if its a few hours of alone time then so be it

 

"Really? Thank you Louis! Your gonna have fun i promise" Harry hugged Louis but it was a little to tight and Louis let out a whimper.

 

"Sorry I'm sorry I forgot" Harry said squeezing Louis' small hand "No its okay you can sqeeze me all you want" Louis laughed and pulled Harry in another hug Harry sqeezed him a bit softer but still had all the excitement in it

 

\-------

 

"Li cheer up I know Harry didn't mean it" Niall tried to comfort his alpha but Liam was very upset with what happened

 

"Niall you don't understand, Harry was furious at me" Liam sighed and looked down at his lap. They were still at the hospital but sitting outside. Its night and visting hours are almost over

 

"He was angry because he felt helpless in the situation, he had no idea that any of this was going on and when he did it was too late" Niall sighed, he was upset about the situation too Louis was so sweet but he'll never blame his alpha

 

"I know babe, thank you" Liam kissed Niall's forhead and cuddled him.

 

"We should go home, visiting hours are almost over and I doubt that Harry will let us have some time with him" Niall yawned and got up taking the alphas hand, Liam nodded and they walked to the parking lot

 

\--------------

 

"Sir, visiting hours are over please let the patient get some sleep" A old nurse said she smiled politely at them but she's obviously tired

 

"Of course" Harry nodded and the nurse left them to say their goodbyes, Harry turned to Louis

 

"Will you be alright?" Harry asked he didn't want to leave the omega he just got him

 

"Yes, please go get some sleep" Louis smiled, Harry returned the smile and gave Louis a gental hug "I'll be visiting tomorrow" Harry pulled away, Louis nodded and turned his head signalling that he was about to sleep.

 

Harry slowly walked out looking back every second to check if Louis was okay, he almost considered paying someone to break his leg or something so he can stay. Harry laughed off the thought and walked out the room.

 

\----------

_~Doncaster November 12, 2002~ "Daddy look what I made!" The bubbly blue eyed 10 year old said bouncing around happily_

 

_"What is it baby?" Dan smiled putting the boy on his lap, Louis motioned Dan to look at the flower crown in is hands_

 

_"Oh wow its so pretty! I bet it would be even prettier if you wore it" Dan took the crown for Louis' small hands and placed it on his head._

 

_"Do I look pretty Daddy?" Louis asked innocently Dan rubbed the smaller boys back and smiled "Always look pretty my **good boy** "_

_~~~_

 

Louis' eyes shot open and he looked around the dark hospital room and relaxed

 

"Your okay, he's not here your fine" Louis whispered to himself over and over agian.

 

Louis' knows that this means the nightmares are back he put his head in his hands and cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! I put a bit of Louis' past in it too so tell me if you like?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday but this is kind of a filler for the next update i hope you like

~4:00 pm~ Louis looked down at the hospital food. Did they really except him to eat this? The mash potatoes were tasteless, the string beans half cooked and what ever kind of mystery meat it was looked disgusting..

 

This was how they served omegas, the alpha patients can order food like room service but omegas have to put up with whatever they serve them.

 

Good boys finish there food, Good boys swallow

 

Louis took his spork, scoopped up some potato and brought it to his lips, he gagged as soon as it entered his mouth.

 

"Its not good?" Harry laughed, Louis' smile grew when he spotted the curly haired lad in front of the door holding a Nandos bag. Louis could of cried.

 

"Its alright" Louis lied but in reality the food is disgusting. Harry could tell that the food isn't edible by looking at it.

 

"Well I brought you food, I knew you would be hungry when I got off work so I drove straight to Nandos" Harry smiled and took the Styrofoam boxes out the bag and handed Louis his

 

"Thank you" Louis mumbled and took the food setting the hospital tray aside.

 

"You welcome love and I heard some good news, you only have one more week here and then you can go home" Harry smiled popping a piece of chicken in his mouth

 

"Will Danny be there?" Louis asked, Harry raised an eyebrow looking for some kind of emotion but Louis gave none

 

"No Louis he won't, when I found you I called the police and now he's  incarcerated, you don't have to worry about him" Harry said feeling as this should give the omega some comfort

 

"Oh" Was all Louis could say, he was saddened by that because he really loved Danny but bad boys don't get get loved and Harry said Danny was naughty.

 

"No more talking about him, eat up sweetheart" Harry said fake smiling Louis nodded and they ate in silence.

 

_~March 7 2008~_

 

_12 year old Louis sat in the bathtub waiting patiently for his Daddy to come clean him, of course he knows how to clean him self but his Daddy insisted_

 

_The door cracked open and Dan walked in and smiled Louis smiled back "Are you ready for bathtime?" Louis giggled playing with the cotton white bubbles_

 

_"Yes baby, your mom just took the girls out to the mall, Lottie wouldn't stop complaining that she had no cute clothes" Dan laughed, Louis was a little sad he didn't go to but he's with his Dad so it shouldn't matter._

 

_Dan clean Louis up and touched every bit of skin that the boy has, Louis felt a bit uncomfortable but didn't say anything._

 

_Louis stood up in the tub as Dan wiped him dry Dan rubbed Louis thighs slowly with the towel and then went up to his bum completely forgetting the towel, Dan turned Louis around so his back was facing him and he bent the boy over._

 

_Everything dead silent "Daddy, what are you-" Louis started as Dan gropped his tiny bubble bum "Ssh baby, be a good boy okay? If your a good boy then I'll take you and only you to get ice cream, you can have as many scoops you want" Dan said soothingly_

 

_Louis whimpered when he felt a finger being pushed into his hole, he knows its wrong but he stayed still because Daddy said if he's good boy he'll get ice cream_

 

_Dan pumped his finger in and out the boy, Louis whimpered and he was starting to like it "Daddy" Louis gasped when Dan added two_

 

_"Your so good such a good boy" Dan whispered Louis let out a sob and came on the side of the tub_

 

_"Made a mess" Louis whimpered a tear fell from his eye, he liked it, he liked his Daddy's fingers, he felt so dirty_

 

_Dan smiled and wiped the boy off "My good boy"_  
_~~~~_

_"_ Louis Louis" Harry said shaking the boy a bit, Louis snapped back to reality 

 

"Sorry I guess I zoned out" Louis fake smiled, he wanted to cry at the sudden memory

 

Danny kept him sane because he played the role of Louis' dad, now that he's gone its all just memories, even though Louis was in pain most of the time it gave him a chance to put it all on pause, its too hard to move on.

 

"Louis your okay, I'm here for you, I'll always protect you" Harry said, he hugged Louis whom cried on his shoulder

 

"Its okay Lou" Harry whispered stroking Louis' hair, Louis whimpered and sobbed harder

 

"N-need to be a good boy" Louis whimpered, Harry's heart broke and he sqeezed the omega harder

 

"No baby you dont need to be a good boy, you can be whatever you want good or bad I'll always be there" Harry kissed Louis' forehead 

  
\------

  
"I'm sorry Barbara but I'm afraid I wont be able to come in for a week" Louis sighed, he called Barbara and Adam because it would be rude to not show up at work with no explanation.

 

"Honey we heard about the incident, Why didn't you tell us?" Barbara said sadly, Louis felt bad for worrying the elderly woman

 

"I'm sorry I just didn't known how" Louis sighed again, Harry is currently talking to the nurse about food arrangements for Louis

 

"Me and Adam love you so much, we will do anything for you, please remember that" Barbara said genuinely, Louis smiled

 

"Thanks so much" Louis said and then hung up, he watched Harry pay the nurse for all the food Louis may order in the future

 

Louis felt bad, Harry shouldn't have to pay for Louis "Well everythings all set" Harry smiled

 

"I'll pay you back" Louis promised and Harry shook his head and smiled

 

"No need babe, you look tired sleep okay?" Harry whispered pushing Louis down to lay 

 

"But Harry" Louis argued

 

"Sleep love, I have some paper work to do anyways but I'll be right here when you wake up" Harry said walking over to the small desk in the corner of the room

 

Louis wanted to argue more but he knows he tired so he listened and drifted off.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been lagging but please enjoy :)

~April 12 2010~

_"Louis, I know I haven't been spending much time with you because of all the girls but I promise that it'll be different. Okay?" Jay smiled at the 14 year old, Louis smiled at his mother with so much admiration its movable._

 

_"Mom, I love you no matter how much we hang out. As long as I know you love me it doesn't bother me" Louis' voice went from serious to cheerful, everyone was happy this month because Louis was presented as an omega._

 

_Jay was afraid that Louis would be a alpha or beta because if so they would have no way to connect, they're already too different. Louis loves and adores his mother no matter what, when he's with her he doesn't fear the night or the wolf._

 

_He calls Dan the wolf because he destroyed everything good about him, he made the kid feel dirty and lonely. Wolfs are ferocious and wild, Louis learned about wolfs in class,  that's how he came up with the name. Wolfs don't eat, they devour and that's what Dan did, he devoured his innocence he didn't feed off or nibble on Louis' vulnerability he took it and crushed his dignity._

 

_"You can tell me anything my love, if you ever get lonely, I'm here" Jay kissed Louis' forehead, Louis copied his mother and grabbed her face on each side, squeezed it together and kissed her._

 

_Jay laughed and Louis watched the corners of her eyes scrunch and her mouth sinfully allowing the beautiful sounds of her laugher escape her chest and for a second nothing really mattered._

~~~~~~~~

"Mommy" Louis shifted on his bed slightly and opened his eyes, to see Harry asleep on the side of his bed,  wearing reading glasses. Louis smiled at the peaceful sight in front of him, he felt jealousy for Harry, he gets to sleep free of worry.

 

He examined the room, a stack of papers sat on the small desk in the corner and the lights are a little more dim that when he went to sleep. Louis lifted himself up a bit but not enough to sit up, he doesn't want to wake Harry up, he softly put his hand on Harry's sleeping head and looped his fingers in the long curls. It's hard to believe that the nightmare is finally over.

 

"Your probably not going to hear me but thank you for everything, to be honest with you I wanted to marry Danny because he treated me in a way that I'm used to, but then you came and I seen what kindness really is. After all you've done you didn't ask for anything in return but a date, I'm so grateful" Louis is tearing up, he got his freedom thanks to Harry

 

Louis smiled again and if feels like its his first time "I should pay for the date huh?" Louis whispered to himself Harry cracked a smile and Louis pulled his hand away in shock

 

"Are you crazy?" Harry mumbled, Louis was just about to apologize before Harry spoke again "I'll die before you pay for the date" Harry smiled and cracked one eye open, Louis nodded and put his hand back in Harry's hair, Harry drifted off again.

\---------

 

"Do you think we should do this?" Liam whispered to Niall, they're both lurking around the halls of the hospital with ballons and cake all ready for Louis.

"Yes Li, We have too. I want to see Louis and you want to make with Harry" Niall said, he's holding the vanilla strawberry cake in his hands while Liam holds the get well soon balloons

 

"We look stupid" Liam mumbled, ready to pop every balloon in his hands, Liam's usually nice about things like this but having his best friend angry at him is really putting him on the grumpy side.

 

"Oh calm down, there goes his room" Niall pointed happily bouncing down the hall, Liam sighed and followed the energetic omega They got to Louis' room in no time, Niall poked his head in the room. 

 

"They're sleeping" Niall whispered, he set the cake on the desk by Harry's papers.

 

"Let's leave, I don't want to wake them." Liam said reaching for Niall's hand, Niall moved out the way and went to the bed, Liam raised an eyebrow.

 

"Ni" Liam said in a warning tone, obviously Niall's not scared. Liam won't do anything.

 

Niall crept aside Harry, leaned to his ear and said "Harrry, Harrrryyy" Harry shifted a bit and furrowed his eyebrows, Niall backed up then kicked the bottom of Harry's chair, the man fell to the floor with his chair.

 

"Niall!" Liam gasped, Harry groaned and stood up fully awake now, he didn't look upset, he offered a tired smile

 

"Was that necessary?" Harry said, Niall giggled and Louis then opened his eyes, observing the scene in front of him just like Liam.

 

"Yes it was, Liam and I brought some cake and we got baloons for Louis" Niall smiled at Louis who gave back a soft smile

 

"You guys didn't have to, thank you" Louis said, Niall hugged him and Louis can swear that its just as warm and comforting as the one he received when he met him.

 

"It's the least we can do, you went through so much, I'm sorry" Niall said stroking Louis' hair, Louis shook his head

 

"No I'm sorry, I've been such a burden to everyone" Louis sighed, looking down at his lap. These people are wasting there time in him and Louis can't repay them.

 

"That's crazy. If we didn't want to help you we wouldn't of, I know we just met you and we don't know much about you but we care" Liam inquired, his eyes sparkling reminding Louis of his mother.

 

"Thank you" Louis whispered, this is his beginning. He can start over. "Liam, Can I please speak with you" Harry said, Niall and Liam exchanged looks before Liam nodded, stepping out of the room with Harry.

 

"Let's get started on this cake!"

\----------

"I'm sorry Liam, I shouldn't of blamed you for anything that happened to Louis. He's not your responsibility" Harry said, he can't look Liam in the eye

 

"Thank you Harry, although there was some truth in what you said, I should if stopped Louis from leaving" Liam sighed, they're both sitting on the bench outside of the hospital, the cool air mildly freezing their finger tips.

 

"It's no ones fault, you didn't know what to do and you told me as soon as he left, thank you" Harry hugged his best friend and Liam hugged back.

\----------

 

"Slice 3! Let's dig in" Niall said cheerfully, almost half of the cake is gone thanks to Niall's endless row of cake. Louis was full when he finished the second peice but Niall has more than enough space to keep going.

 

Louis wondered why Liam didn't put the blond on a diet yet, Louis used to eat way less than this but Danny still insisted that he must be on a diet.

 

"I can't eat another bite, it hurts" Louid groaned, Niall laughed and took Louis' slice

 

"When you recover I'm taking you to all of my favorite restaurants. I'm going to make you nice and plump" Niall smiled and welcomed another piece of cake in his mouth.

 

"You eat a lot, I'm sure your diets are intense" Louis sighed, Niall looked puzzled

 

"I've never had a diet" Niall admitted, Louis' jaw almost dropped to the ground, Niall eats all that and still remains fit.

 

"Really? Liam never put you on one?" Louis asked, he didn't mean anything rude by it he just wants to know.

 

"No, well he is a doctor, so he makes sure I eat healthy once in a while but he never forces me to do something I don't wanna do" Niall smiled, he felt bad for Louis, his views on realationships are all screwed up. Louis nods and smiles back.

 

"We're back, I hope you didn't miss us too much" Harry smiled, he reached for Niall's cake and his hand was immediately slapped away.

 

"Never try that" Niall glared sending Harry chills, Louis giggled and Liam cut himself a piece of cake

 

"I see you guys ate a lot" Liam chuckled, Louis knew that they were going to get in trouble he already has an apology ready

 

"It was delicious! I want more" Niall whined, Louis was surprised to see Liam take his plate and give him another piece

 

"Do you want another?" Harry asked, chewing on his piece, Louis shook his head

 

"Its okay Harry, I've already made plans to fill this one up" Niall patted Louis shoulder and smiled

 

Louis is surrounded by amazing people, he's not in as much pain, nothing matters as long as his ears are filled with their never ending laugher, this is what living is.


	11. Chapter 11

~12:30 am~

Harry and the others finally went home after staying well past visiting hours and even begging a few nurses if they can put them down as patients as well.

 

Louis had a great night, everyone was so kind and warm to Louis, even though he's the reason he's here, he should of broke up with Danny sooner.

 

Louis is looking at the ceiling, he doesn't want to sleep because of those terrible memories coming to ambush his dreams and take over. He can almost hear Danny ask "Why are you being so naughty?"

 

He has no excuse, Louis never has an excuse. Louis knows he should be sleeping but he's afraid, he's still the scared little boy hiding under his superman blanket praying that Dan won't come in and steal his innocence

 

Louis is trying to keep his eyes open but they keep falling down on there own. Without even realizing it, his eyes were closed and he's too tired to force them open again.

 

_~April 18 2010~_

_"Louis, baby wake up" Louis is being shook awake by rough hands, his eyes snapped open and Dan was sitting on the side of his bed shirtless._

 

_"Daddy?" Louis questioned, this had to be a dream, mom doesn't have any night shifts tonight so he should be in bed with her or she'll wake up._

 

_"Shh your mom is sleep. Are you gonna be good?" Dan whispered, reaching for Louis' pants to pull them down. Louis nodded, he knows that Dan is only gonna touch him for a bit._

 

_"Lou, I was thinking. Your old enough now, Are you gonna be a good boy?" Dan asked palming himself through his boxers._

 

_Louis' eyes widened, he didn't want it to go this far, Dan wouldn't take the last peice of purity the 14 year old has left. Would he? "No, I don't think I'm ready"_

 

_Louis whimpered as Dan stroked his bare thighs. Dan chuckled and flipped the boy over. Louis is fully exposed, there's no escape. "Who said you had a say? I told you to be a good boy" Dan growled and landed a smack on Louis' bare bottom._

 

_Louis wants to cry, Dan promised that he would never do this. "Mom! Mommy!" Louis cried but his face got slammed into the pillow, he sobbed and started thrashing around._

 

_"I put replaced everyones vitamins with rohypnol, your mom makes you and the girls take it before bed remember, I obviously didn't do yours but everyone else is out cold" Dan chuckled, Louis stopped once he realized that theres no use in fighting back_

 

_Louis is face down on his football pillow and his ass in the air, Dan positioned himself at Louis' hole. "No please, not like that it's gonna hurt please"  Dan didn't listen, he shoved himself in with full force, Louis' body jerked forward and his mouth went hung open. Louis' body jerked back and forth with every thrust._

 

_"You feel good, sorry I didn't prep you but you were being naughty" Dan snickered, he pullled himself out and slammed back in, this time Louis screamed. The pain is unbearable he wants his body to shut off. How can anyone do this?_

 

_"Pleae stop please" Louis knows that he is no longer pure_

 

_ ~~~~~ _

Louis' eyes snapped open, he is ashamed, after that night he was bleeding through his sheets and Dan attempted to stitch him, it was completely unsanitary. To this day Louis is surprised he didn't get an infection.

 

He was so weak and helpless back then, he still is. Nothing changed, he just has another wolf.

 

The lights are off but the morning light is welcoming in a new day, Louis can tell it's early because the sun is rising, he wishes Harry were here, when he was sleeping, Harry was there and he had no bad dreams but now that he's alone, he's haunted.

 

Louis sat up on the side of the bed, this must be the first time he's been on his feet since the incident but he feels gross because he hasn't washed himself up in a while.

 

Louis feet landed softly on the floor, he walked to the tiny restroom next to the desk and looked in the mirror. Louis smiled, it has been a while since he seen his face clear of bruises, he liked it.

 

"Mr.Tomlinson, I seen your standing again. It's good because you recovered so quickly, today's your last day" Dr. Sheeran said writing on his clip board

 

"Really? Thank you" Louis smiled, he's so sick of the hospital, he misses his bed and his apartment.

 

"Mr.Styles will pick you up at 8, please have your things ready, I came in to take out the stitches on your um, lower region and I will set an appointment for your back" Dr. Sheeran stated, Louis nodded and Sheeran led him to his bed.

 

"Please undress, knock on the door once your in this gown" Louis nodded and Dr.Sheeran handed him a new gown, it looked a bit revealing, Louis blushed

 

The door closed, Louis quickly got undressed and looked at the bruises on his thighs. He wanted to cry, he let himself get beaten, raped, and judged for what? So he can end up in here with no one.

 

The tears were pouring. His phone rang from across the room, he tried to regain his composure when he answered

 

"Hello" He croaked, and let out a quite sob.

 

"Hey Lou, I can't wait to see you again! Harry's gonna try to steal you but once you get in the car me and Liam are stealing you" Niall chirped, Louis smiled through his tears

 

"Sounds fun Ni, don't get caught" Louis laughed, he liked hearing from Niall, he's so warm and comforting.

 

"We won't, now go get ready" Niall laughed and then hung up, with new enthusiasm he dressed in his night gown and knocked on the door signaling Dr.Sheeran to come in.

\--------

 

"How was it?" Harry asked, they finally released Louis and Harry's walking him to the car, Louis was a little surprised that a black Benz in parked in front of hil but whose complaining

 

"It was alright, felt a little weird though" Louis said explaining how getting the stiches taken out his bum was awkward but Harry's asking so it doesn't matter

 

"Sheeran is a good friend of me and Liam, he's very kind" Harry said opening the door for Louis, he's not even surprised to see Niall and Liam in the back giving him stares, not uncomfortable ones, just ones that guys in prison give when they find their bitch.

 

"Lou, we have so much to do today" Harry said glaring in at Niall in his rear view mirror, Niall glared back and so did Liam.

 

"Actually me and Li reserved us spots at ALL my favorite restaurants" Niall said in a dark tone, Louis was scared for a second

 

"The things I have planned is better than stuffing your face" Harry agrued

 

"Louis you decide" Liam suggested, suddenly everyone was looking at him, Harry kept his eyes on the road but Louis can feel his stare.

 

"Um why don't we all do it together?" Louis smiled awkwardly

 

"But" Niall started

 

"Ni, this way is fair okay?" Liam winked, Niall nodded and winked back 

 

"Sounds great"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be 1D adventure:)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its been a while but I was on Vacation with my family:) but I come home to the whole fandom crashing down:(( I hope all the rumors have been either comfirmed or denied so I wont hurt anymore

"Sugar! yes please, won't you come and put it down on meeeee" Niall sang along, the radio was blasting all the hits as they drove down the long road.

 

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Liam asked, they been in the car for 20 minutes and it consisted of Niall singing ALL of the songs that came on.

 

"The Museum of Dreams" Harry stated, Louis' eyes widened, that museum is extremely exclusive museum you have to sign up months before you go and even with that there's no 100 percent chance you'll be allowed in.

 

"Really? We're going to a museum? Fun" Niall said sarcastically,  Louis wondered why Niall wasn't excited, this will be a great experience. 

 

"It will be fun, I can't believe your taking me! Thank you" Louis smiled, Harry's smile grew, Louis likes his idea.

 

"I suppose" Niall mumbled making Liam laugh and hug him. Harry turned off the radio causing Niall to groan because "Hey Mama" was beginning and he loves that song

 

"We're almost there everyone" Harry announced turning into yet another street, far down that street is a huge cloudly white building with black and gold pillars.

 

"Is that it? It's beautiful" Louis gasped, he's not used to nice places and fancy cars and fancy houses so all this is all so amazing.

 

"Thank you, it's nice to be with someone who appreciates the scenery, its nothing new for Niall" Harry joked earning a slap on the head from Niall. Louis fliched a bit but calmed down when the hit was harmless.

 

"Looks like were here" Liam chirped as Harrt parked in the front, ignorimg the no parking sign. Louis was puzzled when he seen that the museum is closed.

 

"Harry?" Louis questioned pointing at the sign. Harry smirked and grabbed Louis hand making him blush.

 

"Love, I rented the place for today" Harry smiled.

 

Who is this guy? Louis questioned himself.

\-------

 

"Harry and Liam, so good to see you two. You both have grown into fine men" Said an African American man, he was sitting at the front desk in a black suit and a golden name tag attached to the shirt pocket that read "Anthony Defont". Louis' jaw could of dropped, the Defonts own the muesum, this has to be Mr.Defonts son due to his young appearance, it's obvious that he's too young to own the place.

 

Harry hugged him and so did Liam, "Its good to see you too, thanks for letting us use this place man. I owe you one" Harry smiled

 

"Niall" Anthony smiled and hugged him, not long though because Liam is extremely protective, even though Anthony is a beta.

 

"And you must be Louis?" Anthony said focusing his attention to the blue eyed omega

 

Louis could of died, he's actually talking to a Defont, "Y-yes, thats me" Louis laughed awkwardly, Anthony laughed at his shyness.

 

"I'm Anthony Defont, good to meet you" Louis shook the mans hand with his only free hand because Harry his holding the other one. Anthony is extremely charming but he has a beta waiting for him at home.

 

"Nice to meet you too" Louis mumbled shyly, Niall giggled at Louis, Anthony is the nicest person you will ever know and he doesn't act stuck up like everyone else, he's cool.

 

"Well, I shouldn't hold you guys up, so please enjoy yourselfs" And with that Anthony went into the main office.

\----------

 

Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam walked around the Muesum looking at a few paintings and sculptures.

 

Louis stopped at a huge painting, its not just any painting, its a famous painting called "The Hunt" where a small white wolf is surrounded by big black ones, they're in the woods and the white wolf looks as if it's in pain but the black wolfs have blood on their fur, they're looking at the white wolf greedily.

 

"A omega painted this, she was forced to marry a nobleman, she was beaten and raped by her husband everyday, she killed herself and this painting is supposed to represent how she felt" Niall said, its obvious that he doesn't know the full story but its enough.

 

Without noticing, Louis began to cry. "Louis are you okay? Whats wrong love?" Harry said, wiping away Louis tears with his thumb. Niall and Liam stood by, not knowing what to do.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Louis sobbed, he doesn't know why a painting made him so emotional. He's embarassed because he's being a baby.

 

"Lou, its okay, Come here" Niall said softly, he gave Louis another one of his famous bear hugs, Louis hugged back.

 

"Its okay to cry, this painting has a reputation for making people emotional, especially omegas" Harry assured, Louis wiped his tears .

 

"See I knew the museum was a bad idea" Niall scolded, Louis was tear free but he still gazed at the painting.

 

"It's okay Niall, I like this muesum. It's just that the wolfs...mean something to me" Louis signed, Harry took his hand agian and led him to another painting.

\--------

 

"I'm hungry!" Niall whined, they had been at the muesum for 2 hours and Niall still wants to take Louis to all of his favorite restaurants.

 

"Hold on, we haven't seen all of it yet" Harry argued, everyone was tired of the muesum including Louis, it may be beautiful but its not a blast when you have to stay.

 

"Louis tell him your ready to go, he'll only listen to you" Liam said annoyed, he been to this muesum too many times, when he was a teenager him, Ed, Harry, and, Anthony all used to hang out here when it closed.

 

"Louis babe, Do you want to leave?" Harry raised an eyebrow, Harry probably didn't mean to look so intimidating but when your as tall as a giant, extremely handsome, and fit it's hard not to.

 

"No, no I want to stay, I'll stay" Louis mummered but his stomach had other plans, it let out a loud growl and Niall laughed.

 

Harry glared at the leprechaun and turned to Louis "You don't have to lie for me love, if your ready to go then we will" He said softly

 

"Sorry, you we're just so into it, I didn't want to ruin it for you. I'm sorry" Louis said apologetically, he felt bad for causing a confusion.

 

"No need to apologize, I'm ready to get the hell out of here" Niall laughed and danm there skipped to the door

 

"Bye mate, thanks" Liam said rushing after his omega. Anthony only laughed and nodded.

\--------

 

"I want it all" Niall said, eyes hungrily scanning the menu.

 

"Ni, you wouldn't be able to eat it all if you wanted to" Liam laughed, Niall glared at the alpha and he immediately shut up.

 

"What should I get?" Louis asked Harry, he never really had a choice on what he ate so its new for him to pick for himself.

 

"Anything you want" Harry said staring at his menu, thats not a good enough answer though, Louis needs Harry's approval.

 

"What do you think about the fruit salad?" Louis asked Harry agian, Liam raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

 

"It okay I guess" Harry flipped to the next page of the menu and looked at the drinks. Louis frowned, maybe he shouldn't get anything.

 

Louis tried one more time "Can you pick for me? I just don't know what to get" Louis said now tugging on Harry's shirt

 

"Louis, Get what ever you think is good okay, I don't care what you get" Harry said, Louis couldn't tel if Harry was being being genuine or he was just annoyed

 

"Okay, sorry" Louis said, he decided on the toasted almond chicken salad because its a good salad and its a bit of calories.

 

Before Harry could speak a greasy fat waiter came to the table "Hello everyone, my name is Shahid but you can call me naughty boy" The waiter joked, no one laughed.

 

"Okay? I want the steak and mash potatoes with a chicken breast on the side" Harry ordered, that must be good. Louis should of copied him.

 

"Can I get Shrimp Alfredo with extra breaksicks and he wants the same but with extra shrimp and a steak" Liam ordered, Niall's appetite has always been weird but Louis never heard of an omega eating more tham its alpha

 

Shahid was struggling to write down the orders and his greasy forhead had beads of sweat falling.  

 

"Is that all?" He asked, Harry shook his head and pointed to Louis.

 

"Oh..do you want something small?" Shahid asked rudely eying the omega, Louis looked down at his lap unable to speak because of the embarrassment.

 

"I um-" Louis started but then Niall, Liam and Harry all started yelling at the waiter at the same time, its hard to hear what they were all saying but Harry was a bit more vocal.

 

"Who do you think your talking to you greasy burrito" Niall said, his beautiful white cheeks now pink from the anger

 

"Wheres your manager?!?" Harry growled, the waiter started sweating harder as a black haired man came to the table, his name tag said Zayn

 

"Do we have a problem here?" Zayn said glaring at Shahid

 

"Zayn my buddy, its okay. We're good, c'mon you know me" Shahid said trying to save his job 

 

"He insulted my omega" Harry growled, Louis blushed because Harry said 'my omega' but his eyes never left his lap

 

Zayn faced Shahid completely "Shahid" Zayn started, he's ready to fire this guy, he already causes to many problems.

 

"Zayn don't listen to them, c'mon its us, we're in this together" Shahid tried putting his arm around Zayns shoulders

 

Zayn pushed the man off of him "You fat joke, stop pretending we're friends no one knows you" Zayn said ripping off his name tag.

 

The waiter scurried away and Zayn faced the table "Sorry about that" He told Harry who nodded 

 

"Hey" Zayn said, Louis lifted his head "Don't listen to that fat bastard, he always causes problems" Zayn reassured 

 

"Thank you" Louis smiled and Zayn smiled back. Harry relaxed a bit when he realized that the problem os solved.

 

"Now what would you like" Zayn asked Louis and only Louis, everyone stared at Louis. 

 

"Can I get the toasted almond chicken salad" Louis blushed, Harry shook his head

 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, he didn't want Louis to get something small because of that smoked sausage.

 

"Yes, can I get a water too" Louis said and Zayn wrote it down and left.

 

"Thats small Lou, I'll share with you" Niall said, it didn't seem like a question so Louis nodded

\-------

 

"I'm stuffed" Niall whined in the car, they all had finished their meals and even gotten dessert all for free.

 

"Me too, I don't even wanna look at food" Liam said, Niall leaned on hus alpha and shut his eyes

 

Harry laughed "Well Lou, Are you ready to go home or do you want to stay with us" Harry asked, its only 3 pm so they have plenty of time to hang.

 

"No thank you, please drop me off" Louis asked Harry looked sad for a second and Louis instantly regretted saying no

 

"Alright Lou" Harry smiled.

 

The car ride to Louis was quite, the only sounds made were coming m from the radio.

 

"We're here" Louis said, Harry was hoping to past the apartment complex and take them straight home

 

"Yeah of course" Harry stopped the car but before Louis could get out he said "Don't listen to anyone Louis, you own yourself, your beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit of what going on in the fandom so please forgive me:)) and GUYS DID LOUIS REALLY GET THAT GIRL PREGNANT!?! I died


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Loves!!! back to serious business:))) I hope you like this chapter xxxxx

Louis walked into the empty apartment, its a mess. Just like he left it.

 

He went into the living room, theres a few broken bottles on the floor and everything is moved around. I have to clean, I have to clean right now. Louis thought.

 

He immediately got on his knees to pick up the glass, his hands trembling as he collected the peices.

~~~~~

 

_"Louis! This house is a mess!" Danny screamed, this was the 2nd time this week that Louis fell asleep before cleaning the house_

 

_"I'm sorry Danny, I'll clean right now" Louis headed to the living room but Danny grabbed his arm, slightly twisting it._

 

_"D-danny let go" Louis whimpered as the pressure on his arm increased. Danny looked at Louis darkly_

 

_"If I ever come home to this again" He started, he let go of Louis' arms and pushed him to the wall "There will be hell to pay. Do you hear me!" He ended with a growl_

 

_Louis whimpered trapped on the wall "Y-yes" Louis whispered but Danny didn't hear him_

 

_"I said do you fucking hear me" Danny growled again he pulled Louis off the wall and pushed him back on it much harder_

 

_"Yes yes I hear you." Louis said, Danny hit him before and he promised to never do it again so why is he acting like this. Danny moved out the way and let Louis rush to clean_

_~~~~~~~_

 

"He's not here Louis, he can't hurt you"  Louis reminded himself, he clenched his hand around the broken peices he collected and accepted the pain

 

"I deserve it, always deserves it" Louis cried, his fingers covered blood. All Danny ever did was love him, he just wanted him to be a good boy.

 

_Your so ungrateful, Danny taught you how to be a good boy and you betrayed him._

 

Louis couldn't take it, he threw the shards across the room and screamed as he started sobbing.

~~~~~

 

_"D-danny, my dad used to do things to me" Louis started, he's swallowing his pride to his boyfriend and telling him the truth._

 

_"What do you mean babe" Danny said, he's staring at his phone, not even looking at Louis_

 

_"It's hard to talk about, please look at me" Louis' lip quivered, he needs his boyfriends attention._

 

_Danny let out an annoyed huff and set his phone down "Don't make this a waste of my time"_

~~~~~~

 

Louis sobbed at the memory, he told Danny everything that day, Danny didn't really care he only nodded and went back to his phone.

 

Louis feels dumb for opening his heart to him and showing him his vulnerability. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head in his knees.

 

He can't stay here. Louis pulled himself together and walked in his room, there was blood on the sheets from the night before the incident.

 

Louis shuddered at the memories of the multiple rapes that occured on that very bed.

~~~~~~

 

_"Louis I want you" Danny moaned, its obvious that he had been drinking because he's never this touchy with Louis._

 

_"No, Danny I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready" Louis whimpered when Danny reached in his underwear to grope his bum._

 

_"Shh, Are you a good boy" Danny mumbled kissing Louis neck. Louis gasped as Danny attacked his neck._

 

_"N-no don't, please stop" Louis tried to push away but Danny grabbed his wrist and pinned him to bed with one hand. Louis was so small it only took one hand to take him down._

 

_"Be a good boy" Danny unbuttoned Louis pants and forcefully pulled them down his legs as well as his boxers._

 

_The omega is completely exposed, his thick thighs spread apart. Louis can't fight back, he tried to thrash around but it was no use._

 

_"Such a good boy" Danny growled, positioning his fingers at Louis hole, they never had sex together before and Louis wasn't even close to ready to start._

 

_Danny fingered the whimpering omega before flipping him over, Louis' eyes widened "Danny not ready please wait a little longer"_

 

_"Will you shut up!" Danny growled pulling at Louis' hair, Louis started crying and that night he lost a peice of himself._

~~~~

 

The memory hit Louis like an avalanche, the morning after that night Danny acted as if nothing happened and it was to painful for Louis to bring it up but the stained sheets spoke for the both of them.

 

Louis reached for the stained sheet.                   

_Get on all fours slut._

 

He pulled his hand back, Louis took a breath then ripped off the sheet in one quick motion with his eyes closes and tossed it in a corner somewhere.

 

Its 5:00, he's been here for 2 hours and got nothing done. Louis walked to the desk in the corner of his room and opened his laptop, the wallpaper is of him and Danny posing happily.

~~~~~~

 

_"Smile Danny" Louis pouted, they just started dating and Danny has been super sweet._

 

_"Hold on babe" Danny laughed kissing the omega, Louis giggled and pulled back pointing at the camera._

 

_"Let me hold it" Danny said gently taking Louis' phone from his small hands_

 

_"3...2..."_

~~~~~~~~

 

Louis slammed the laptop shut. His breathing increased, he breathed harder and harder by the second. Louis knows he can't stay here alone, he reached for his phone and tapped on the only person who will actually understands where he's coming from and will spend a night at his shitty apartment.

 

_Ring......Ringgg_

 

"Hello Louis" Answered a Irish voice happily

 

"Hey Ni, um I was wondering if you would like to come over" Louis said nervously, the only people he ever known to come in the apartment is Harry, Danny and a few of Danny's hook ups that Louis forgave.

 

"Yes! Oh god I was waiting for you to ask" Niall said happily, he went on blabbering about how the night will be.

 

"Yeah come over as soon as you can" Louis hung up and took another breath, he won't be alone tonight.

 

\--------

"I brought Titanic, White Chicks, and I stole Love actually from Harry" Niall winked, Louis managed to clean the house a bit before Niall came.

 

"That's great, thanks." Louis half smiled.

 

"Louis, I know the past weeks have been rough but I'm here for you, Harry and Liam too. We all care" Niall said truthfully. He held Louis' hands gently, Louis really likes Niall, he's always down for a good time but he still has a big heart.

 

"Thank you, its just that, I um, I just" Louis couldn't finish his sentence before he started crying. He doesn't know how it feels to be alone, he always been with someone even if all they did was cause him pain. Its hard for Louis to believe that someone cares about him.

 

"What's wrong Lou, you can talk to me" Niall let Louis lean on his shoulder as he stroked his hair.

 

"I can't live here, so many memories Ni. Its so painful" Louis sobbed, he can't sleep without the memories of his father, he can't eat properly because he's so used to people picking his meals, and he can barely stomach his own apartment.

 

"Louis, I understand. Your going to he okay." Niall assured, Louis lifted his head off the irish man's shoulder

 

"You don't understand Ni, I feel like I had everything stolen from me" Louis sobbed, he was getting frustrated with Niall, he has no idea what he's been through.

 

"Listen, I don't really talk about this but I was abused to" Louis looked up and stared into Nialls ocean blue eyes "His name was Rick, I loved him so much. It started great, we played and laughed together but it didn't last" Niall said, his voice that was usually smooth and gentle is now trembling and unsure.

 

"You don't have to tell me Ni, I'm sorry" Louis said, Niall shook his head. "I want you to know" He took Louis' hands once agian and held them gently.

 

"When he first hit me I forgave him. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. We eventually got a flat together. It was so nice, I really liked it" Niall spoke in a daze, like he was reading his memories like a story.

 

"He threw things at me at first then apologised afterwards, then it eventually got to beatings, he used to beat me until I couldn't move, but he'll take care of me after, apologizing for every bruise" Louis watched Niall closely, it didn't look like the memories hurt him, only made him uncomfortable because he's usually so happy.

 

"On my birthday, he" Niall started but he choked on his words, Louis knew that this must be the part that hurt him the most.

 

"He took my _virginity_ on my birthday" Louis stopped him, he knows how painful it is to talk about things like this. "Don't Niall, you don't have to say it"

 

Niall completely ignored him, as if he's in his own world "I thought if I looked cute he would praise me, but I layed on the couch, I didn't know that I provoked him, he was drunk. I told him to stop. He told me to shut up." Louis looked at the pained expression on Niall's face, Niall finally glanced at Louis and his face softened.

 

"It continued like that and I knew I had to get out so I ran away. I eventually met Liam and he showed me how I should be treated, I'm happy now" Niall smiled, Louis is happy for Niall, he found his heaven.

 

"I just want you to be happy as well, I know its painful Lou but your not alone" Niall smiled. Louis felt like shit, Niall had to leave on his own, no body saved him, and he had to get over it by himself and here Louis is surrounded by people that care and he's not acknowledging it.

 

"I'm so sorry Niall. Thank you. Thank you so much" That night, Louis didn't feel so lonely 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys would LOVE some Louis and Harry action but it would be cruel of me to make Harry some hovering Alpha so I decided to make sure Louis isn't completely alone in this:)))) I hope you guys liked it!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been in LA!! But I'm back:))))))) back online and ready :))) lets get the drama going yeahhhhhhhh!!!!! Sorry I'm just happy to have touch my laptop again!!!! :)))))) yassssss!!!! Werkkkkkkk!!! NOBODY NOBODY!!! Okay I'm done

"Ni, wake up" Louis shook the blond haired boy softly, he woke up at 8am to go buy breakfast for the both of them because all the food in his kitchen is old and rotten.

 

Niall didn't move at all, they had a long night. They watched all the movies Niall brought and then talked more and played games, it was a nice night. Louis felt uncomfortable sleeping on his bed so they slept on the couch.

 

"Ni, please wake up" Louis shook him again a little bit rougher than before. Niall shifted.

 

"1 minute" He mumbled turning over. Louis signed and went to sort out the food, the can hear Niall's soft footsteps walking over to him.

 

"You got us food, you should of told me" Niall laughed and sat down next to Louis.

 

"Of course, I didn't want you hungry" Louis said, Niall chewed happily on a piece of bacon

 

"Harry and Liam have work today but Harry had told me that you two have a date" Niall winked, Louis blushed

 

"I don't think I'm ready Ni, what if I'm naughty" Louis said saldy, Niall shook his head and put his for down fork

 

"Harry's honestly a nice guy Lou, I get you. When Liam first asked me on a date I was so nervous and scared but he was so sweet, he made me feel free. Harry won't try to control you Lou, he's really sweet." Niall admitted, Harry is actually EXTREMELY sweet, the first day he moved in Harry made him this huge cake, he spent hours on making it perfect and Niall devoured it.

 

"Danny was sweet too, he was so nice" Louis said in a low voice making Niall sigh.

 

"I know how it feels to date agian after you got out of a relationship like that and if your genuinely not ready then I'm sure Harry will respect that, but the only one stopping you is you" Niall said, Louis nodded and they continued eating.

\-----------

"I'm stuffed" Niall whined, he ate his whole breakfast and some of Louis" and he just finished off some stale chips and ate Louis yogurt 

 

"You should be, Ni can we go to the mall today. I don't want a lot just a few shirts and stuff. You don't have to" Louis asked, Niall was confused on why Louis was explaining so much in a question but Louis is stuck in his old ways.

 

"Lets do it, I want new clothes anyway" Niall smiled, Louis smiled back

 

"Thank you, lets get dressed" Louis said, he picked up the plates and Niall walked to the room to dress.

~~~~~~~

_"Louis, honey these dishes are dirty" Jay said, she tried to look disappointed but cracked a smiled when Louis huffed_

_"Ma, I thought I did them good. Let me try again" The small omega climbed on the stepping stool in front of the sink and put his hands in the soapy dish water._

_"Okay love you wash and--" Jay is cut of by Dan hugging her from behind, she laughed and turned around._

_"I'll dry baby, go sit down and relax" Dan smiled and Jay nodded, Louis could feel his presence, it made his stomach turn._

_Louis timidly handed Dan the soapy dish "We gonna have so much fun tonight" Dan whispered snatching  the plate from Louis' now trembling hands_

~~~~~~~

 

Louis looked down at the dirty plates sadly, it seems like almost everything can take him back

 

"Louis, hurry up I'm almost done" Niall yelled from his room, Louis had yet to even look at the bathroom so he knows forsure that he's not going in there and neither is Niall. 

 

"Coming"

\---------

 

"What's the first store we should go in" Niall asked, him and Louis' arms are locked together as they walk the huge mall

 

"Hollister?" Louis asked, he really needed pants and hollisters are always a good pick

 

"Yay!" Niall chirped he basically dragged Louis past the other stores until he got to Hollister.

 

They walked in the store and soft music played in the background, he always wondered why Hollister is usually so dim but he's not complaining.

 

"Do you like these?" Niall asked holding up a pair of black skinny jeans.

 

"I don't think I can fit that" Louis mumbled looking down at his dirty converse 

 

"You won't know unless you try " Niall took Louis hand and led him to the dressing room. 

 

They went into closet 4 together. "Okay Lou lets try it" Niall handed him the jeans 

 

"Can you um, turn around" Louis asked shyly, he doesn't want Niall to see the fading scars on his thighs, it disgusting and embarrassing. 

 

Niall was getting ready to argue but he respects Louis too much so he obeys, the hears Louis shifting and pulls and then a zipper.

 

"How do I look?" Louis asked blushing, the jeans hugged on his legs perfectly, and his thighs looked amazing and plump.

 

"Good, turn around for me" Niall asked, he wanted to see if the jeans were worth buying.

 

Louis slowly turned and then Niall seen it, Louis GORGEOUS bubble bum in those tight jeans he nearly died.

 

"Louis! No have to buy them, please you need to" Niall begged, Louis looks absolutely stunning and Niall couldn't be more proud

 

"My thighs" Louis sighed looking down, his body is shameful and disgusting. Louis could of cried 

 

"Your thighs are so thick and perfect, no one likes sticks for legs anymore Lou." Niall smiled, Louis couldn't help but smile back

 

"Lets get it then"

\-----------

~6:30 pm~

"We did so good!" Niall chirped happily he carried loads of bags to the car with Louis, the sun is setting and it's getting dark so it was pretty hard to find the car.

 

"Damn where did we park it" Louis sighed to himself, Niall looked around the huge parking lot for the car

 

"Click the sound button" Niall suggested, Louis nodded and searched in a shopping bag that he could of swore he put the keys in.

 

"Lou" Niall pulled on Louis' hand to led him further in the parking lot. Louis could sense alphas behind him which made him dig harder 

 

"Hey! What are some omegas like you two doing out alone? You know its dangerous to go out at night pets" An alpha chuckled, Louis skin crawled and Niall made them walk faster. 

 

"Ignore them Lou" He encouraged, the footsteps behind them quicked and Louis wanted to cry.

 

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how rude it is to ignore alphas" Another alpha barked Louis' fingertips finally brushed on a cold piece of metal

 

"Speak" Another alpha said this time in his alpha tone, Niall is already bonded so it's not difficult to defy but Louis on the other hand....

 

"Yes alpha" Louis whimpered, the alpha didn't tell him to stop only to speak so now they were damn there jogging.

 

The alphas footsteps became louder and louder until someone grabbed Louis wrist. Niall took out his phone and got ready to call Liam.

 

"Now where do you think your going" The alpha growled, Louis felt so small and helpless, he just wanted to leave

 

Niall tapped the call button but the phone was snatched out of his small hands by a different alpha but he didn't hang up he threw the phone on the ground.

 

"Now who were you calling? Your so pretty, prettier than your friend in my opinion" The alpha whispered in Niall's ear and he cringed.

 

Louis just stood frozen as the alpha touched all over him and whispered all the things he wants to do to him, Niall felt a pang of saddness, Louis is used to this kind of treatment so he just waits for whom ever to use him and be done.

 

"Get the fuck off of me" Niall said sternly, he pushed himself off the alpha with full force. The alpha growled.

 

"Feisty, I like it" The alpha smirked, Niall wasn't gonna back down he knows Liam is still in the phone listening to everything so he's just going to have to stall before he gets there.

 

"Better than mine, he's literally just standing here frozen, so fucking pathetic" The alpha huffed, Louis whimpered and closed his eyes, praying that this would end soon.

 

"Really? Lets mess with him, I wanna see if he can be as feisty as the blond" The man snickered, he walked towards his friend and Louis, Louis was in between both alphas unable to do anything, just helpless.

 

"No, please don't" Niall is begging now, Louis never heared the omega beg before, he picked up his now cracked phone and Liam is still on.

 

"Li, please" They shoved Louis to the ground, the omega whimpered and went into fetal position, the bags now forgotten  "come please I'm so scared" Niall cried, he heard a loud growl on the other side of the phone

 

"Ni, we're almost there, Harry is speeding like crazy. I swear I will kill anyone who touches you" Liam growled, Louis curled into a ball and the men tried to uncurl him by pulling at his arms and legs amd smacking his thighs and legs.

 

Niall couldn't just stand there so he grabbed one of the alphas by his shirt. The man turned around quickly and punched Niall in the jaw making the omega scream, they were too far in the lot for anyone to hear though.

 

Niall whimpered, he can taste blood in his mouth, the nasty metally taste sucked but the way Louis was getting treated is even worse, the men are hitting Louis everywhere, trying to get Louis to loosen up but he's so use to getting beatings that staying in fetal position is easy for him.

 

In the distance Niall seen bright lights and a car honking, he knows he's saved, the men backed off of Louis and ran, Niall immediately went to him.

 

"Louis! Are you okay? Please answer me" Niall started crying, Louis is now laying on the dirty ground tears streaming down his face, silent.

 

"Hurts Ni" Louis whimpered, the car stopped in front of them and Harry and Liam damn there ran to them.

 

"Louis!! Louis!!" Harry called, he dropped to his knees and scooped the omega in his arms. Niall backed away.

 

"Ni, Are you okay? Oh my gosh, your bleeding! I'll kill them" Liam growled, Niall hugged him but he was too distracted by Louis, his body limp but eyes wide open.

 

"Harry, I'm sorry I tried to stop--" Niall was cut off by Harrys glare

 

"Shut up, this isn't you on the floor its him" Harry lifted Louis up and put him in the car, Liam picked up the bags and silently went to the car as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Harry has the right to act that way or he should fix his attitude??? Ik you guys are mad at me for not updating but I'm back my loves so please FORGIVEEE MEEE


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyss!! So Louis comformed the baby and I have a few words for you guys saying that she should abort it and she's a slut. First, It takes TWO to make a baby. I know the baby wasn't conceived the way you guys would like but its not your life it's Louis and as true fans we should welcome Briana and the baby to the fandom. Second, You can't except Briana to be perfect and pure because no one is and I know damn well that Louis had sex plenty times so they were both hoing, all I can say for that is OH WELL its not wrong to party and have fun, I know you guys would not sit at home instead of turning up:))  Third, abortion? Are you serious? I believe that abortion is a womens choice not your so how dare any of you wish the end of a babies life just so you can continue believing the boys are perfect and drama free, everyone has drama the only difference is that Louis' business is everywhere. To be honest with all of you I wasn't happy about the baby but I will accept it, that baby will have the best life ever and I wish him/her the best out of life. You guys should support them instead of hating on them, I would love for that baby to be born and everyone love it but you guys break my heart by attacking it. Thank you :)))

The car ride is silent, the only thing that filled everyones ears are Louis' whimpers and Harry's cooing.

 

Niall is trying to figure out how to say sorry to Louis, they are around the corner from Harry and Liam's house and all Liam could think was how he's going to get everything figured out because at this rate it seems like no one will be talking anytime soon.

 

Liam pulled in the drive way and parked, he opened the garbage. Niall silently unbuckled his seat and climbed out of the car.

 

"Hazza, do you need any help?" Liam asked a bit concerned, the last timw Harry acted like this was when Gemma broke her leg, she was his own priority.

 

"No go in the house" Harry said sternly, he needed to take care of Louis so beening polite is the last thing on his list.

 

Liam sighed, too exhausted to agrue he went inside with Niall. Harry lifted Louis up and carried him inside.

 

Harry ignore Niall and even bumped into him walking upstairs but he didn't care, the layed Louis down on his bed softly cooing.

 

"H-haz you dont need to be like that" Louis mumbled, he finally relaxed. He looked at Harry softly and manged to force a small smile.

 

I know Lou but seeing you like that, you don't deserve it. I should of chased those bastards down and killed them" Harry growled

 

"No, I was being naughty. I didn't listen" Louis sighed, Harry felt a rush of sadness and hate. Who would allow this beauty to think that way?

 

"They were naughty, they weren't being respectful, thats naughty. You weren't wrong" Harry said, he caressed Louis' bruised cheek softy and Louis smiled softly.

 

"Harry can I tell you something personal? Please don't judge me" Louis said timidly

 

"You can tell me anything Lou, I won't judge you, never gonna judge you" Harry sat on the bed and scooted next to Louis who sat up and leaned against the headboard

 

"I can't sleep at my flat anymore, I know it sounds crazy but it seems like everything reminds me of the past, I can't even clean my flat because I'm scared I'll get stuck in the past again. It sucks so bad. When those guys were attacking me all I could think about was how naughty I am, thats all I can ever think about" Louis allowed tears to freely fall from the corners of his eyes until it all gathered and a big drop fell, Harry wiped it with his thumb and took Louis' small hand in his.

 

"I'm so sorry Louis. I know saying that won't fix anything but you didn't deserve anything that happened to you. I don't know much about your past but when I saw how small you looked when I found you in that bathroom I promised not to let anything hurt you again. I want to know you, I want to know your favorite songs, I want to be able to close my eyes and see you smiling without pain, I want to know how to make you smile. Lou, you can stay here with us. We all care about you and we only wanna see you happy. I like you Louis....I mean we all like you, so please stay here with everyone and one day you won't even think about the past. Let me help you see your future." Harry said, he's not really one to know exactly what's on his mind and Louis is probably confused but he thinks he got the point across.

 

Louis nodded and let another tear fall from his beautiful crystal eyes, " I would love to stay here with everyone, but I don't want to be a bother. I'm pretty much useless" Louis sighed, Harry squeezed his hand gently.

 

"Your not useless love, your worth so much and I just wanna show you. If you would let me know you better then I can see how amazing you are Lou, please stay with us. We already care so much so let us love you and one day you will love yourself" Harry said, of course the we meant I but Harry couldn't say that

 

"Okay, I'll stay. Thank you Harry." Louis let go of Harry's hand. "Can I go get cleaned up? I feel dirty" Louis asked, Harry laughed and nodded.

 

"You live here now love, do whatever you want"

\--------

Harry went downstairs with different apologies swarming in his head, he heard Niall talking to Liam about how scared he was which made Harry feel worse, he shouldn't of been so rude to him, it was no ones fault. Harry got to the bottom of the stairs and braced himself, Harry always had a lot of pride so apologizing will always be uncomfortable for him.

 

There Niall was, sitting on the couch with Liam, Harry took a breath and walked in gaining the attention of Liam and Niall. "Harry I'm reall-" Niall started, Harry cut him off with a "don't apologize" Niall looked confused and Harry spoke again..

 

"You don't need to apologize, I'm the one who's sorry. I took out my anger on you and you didn't deserve it. You could of done little to stop it and you were hurt too, I'm so sorry Ni" Harry said, it always feels good to apologize in some weird way that Harry could never explain

 

"It's okay Haz, I would of been upset too" Niall sighed and cuddled Liam more, Liam smiled and wrapped his arms around his tiny body.

 

"Thank you Ni, and Liam I'm sorry too, I disrespected your omega and I know that if the tension wasn't as strong you would of ripped my throat out" Harry said sheepishly, Liam laughed and nodded.

 

"I get it Haz, when I first met Niall I wanted to destroy towns if someone even looked at him funny, but when we bonded it felt like everything was in place" Liam smiled and Niall giggled, Harry felt a pang of jealously but didn't let is show.

 

"Now that we're done with apologies where's Louis?' Niall asked, he wants to know how he's doing and if he's feeling okay, well of course he's not okay but he wants to talk to him.

 

"He just got out the shower and he's dressing, I gave him some pain killers and Ed will be here in the morning to check on him. Niall. Please. Don't. Bug Him" Harry said sternly, even though he already knows that Niall won't listen its good to warn him at least.

 

"Will do" Niall winked, Harry chuckled and shook his head

 

"I'm going to bed so please be quite, I'm taking the guest room" Harry announced,he'll take the guest room even though he would love to lay next to Louis and sleep, he respected him. Liam and Niall took their attention off of him and on each other, Liam groped Niall's sides and kissed him, Harry walked about before he was scared for life.

~~~~~~~~`

_"Lou, Loui, Louis" Dan whispered waking the teenager up, Louis is now 15 and he's used to this routine of waking up and getting fucked, then crying himself back to sleep_

_"Yes I'm up" Louis sighed and spread his legs, Dan rubbed his soft skin and smiled, about a month ago Dan complained that the omega was too hairy and forced him so shave and about a week about he bought Louis a waxing kit, now the omega is smooth and soft like a girl._

_"My good boy, your so beautiful. When I fuck your mom she doesn't feel as good as you, she's so loose" Dan cringed, Louis closed his eyes and tried to ignore the way Dan touched him, it made him wet. Louis felt like a slut, he's so confused._

_"Your wet? You must like this, you really are a slut. You omega whore, your only made to be fucked and have babies." Dan shoved his fingers inside the whimpering omega and Louis let few tears fall he prayed that this would end soon. It has been in the news a lot, old men taking advantage of teenage omegas, Louis is being used._

 

_"I remember your first heat, fuck Jay wouldn't let me even go upstairs but I heard how desperate you were, begging for cock to be shoved in you, smelled so good, so fucking good" Dan growled, because Louis is developing into a full grown omega his instincts and hormones are all over the place, he doesn't have the full potential to reject an alpha so he bares his neck to Dan._

 

_Dan chuckled and pumped his fingers faster, Louis is extremely wet and he knows that its not because he likes it, its because his body and his mind doesn't know how to reject an alpha, Dan knows that too but Louis feels so dirty._

 

_"Look at how wet you are, I'm gonna fuck you so good. Your gonna be walking funny and no one will know why. Your not gonna tell anyone because your a what?" Dan asked. he pulled his fingers out and climbed on top of the whimpering omega and positioned himself_

 

_"Because I'm a good boy" Louis whimpered and snapped his eyes shut as Dan pushed in, he gasped at the pain and his mind was screaming to push Dan off but his body told him to just lay there and take it. So he did_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~_

 

"NO" Louis gasped, his eyes snapped open and he prayed that he didn't make too much noise, but the footsteps he heard down the hallway spoke volumes. Louis instantly sat up and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, he watched Harry walk in the room looking at Louis confused.

 

"I heard you scream, are you alright?" Harry asked, Louis can tell that he's tired, that made him fell worse than awful. He's such a burden, Harry has to go to work in the morning

 

"Just a bad dream, you can go back to sleep" Louis reassured, Harry sat down at the edge of the bed almost tripping because the room is so dark.

 

"Are you sure Lou?" Harry asked again, Louis nodded and patted the spot next to him, signaling for Harry to lay there. Harry's insides we're bursting with happiness but he is too tired to show.

 

"Lay with me, maybe you'll help me sleep" Louis smiled and Harry climbed to the spot, Louis knows that he can sleep better if Harry's here because when they napped together at the hospital he slept like a baby.

 

Harry got under the covers next to Louis, the moonlight shone beautifully on his skin, Harry wrapped tired arm around Louis' waste, they fit together perfectly and for that moment everything felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally put a bit of Larry in there:))) I hope you like btw I tried to add more detail bc alot of people don't see the vision lmaooo enjoy:))))
> 
>  


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I made this chapter to make sure that my next chapter can land right:))) so please enjoy this chapter :))) and btw I'm sorry if I offended anyone yesterday, I know I offended you guys opinions and beliefs and I'm so sorry:( I hope that you guys can forgive me

"Look at the love birds cuddled up together" Niall cooed to Liam, Ed just arrived to check on Louis but the omega has to actually be awake for Ed to take care of him.

 

Louis opened his eyes and the let the new day welcome him with sunlight, he blushed when he felt his ass pressed on Harry. Harry only tightened his grip on Louis' tiny waist. Harry mumbled something along the lines of "too soon" but no one caught it.

 

"Come on guys, Ed is here for Lou and Harry I'm hungry" Niall whined, he pulled the blankets off the pair and watched them shiver at the sudden cold air. Harry let out an irritated groan and Louis turned around to face Harry. Niall smiled and walked out the room, if anyone can wake Harry up without a fight its Louis.

 

"Haz, c'mon please wake up? For me?" Louis asked, his morning voice is higher that usual and its so perfect. Harry opened his tired eyes and had his breath stolen when he looked at Louis' matted hair, blue eyes and pouty lips. He made up his mind, he'll force Louis to stay in bed like this forever.

 

" I'm up guys, bring Ed in here" Harry groaned, his voice deep and rocky, Louis blushed light pink when he realized that they're still cuddled together and exposed the blanket abandoned on the ground.

 

"I've been in here the whole time, how are you doing Louis?" Ed smiled, Louis smiled and sat up, pushing Harry's arm off of him softly to be left alone and cold, Harry let out a small growl but Louis took his hand and rubbed his knuckles making Harry calm down a bit. Louis was never like this, his body is reacting to Harry on its own and his mind isn't opposed to it.

 

"I'm doing good, just a bit of pain right here" Louis pointed to his bruised shoulder and Ed nodded. By now Niall and Liam we're in the kitchen trying to figure out what to cook and how.

 

Harry only watched Ed go on and on about what pills to take and helpful creams for the bruises. Louis laughed at something Ed said and Harry glared at him. Ed only smirked and winked back at the jealous alpha.

 

"It seems like everything is fine, Are you ready to get your stitches tooken out?" Ed asked, that got Harry's attention. He forgot that its time to get then tooken out of his back. 

 

"Its time?" Harry asked, Ed laughed and nodded. Ed is allowed to make fun of Harry because they're like brothers, they grew up together.

 

"Yes, if you were listening then you wouldn't have to ask questions" Ed said, Harry rolled his eyes and Louis turned to him. 

 

"Haz, can you leave? I'm sorry I just don't want anyone to see" Louis asked, his eyes pleaded with Harry, Harry nodded and released Louis' hand, he wanted to take it back instantly, its too cold.

\-----------------------------

"Goodmorning everyone" Harry grumbled walking into the kitchen. Niall has a huge bowl of cereal with oreos stacked on top of gummy bears with chocolate sauce on it.

 

"Wow what a meal" Harry said, Niall pouted and put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, its not even cereal its junk and Harry can tell that Niall's trying to finish before Liam sees him and makes him eat something healthier.

 

"If you would of made me breakfast then maybe I wouldn't be forced to struggle like this" Niall said in a fake sad voice, he crunched on an oreo pouting at Harry.

 

"Fine Ni, I'll make you some breakfast, you better get rid of that junk before Liam sees and last time he caught you he made you watch a five hour movie on health and you ate greens for a week" Harry laughed and Niall cringed at the memory, he hated Liam for that, well not really hate but he was very upset.

 

Niall dumped his cereal and went to the living room to let Harry cook, Liam just got downstairs he's all dressed up in his doctor uniform that he has fucked Niall in many times. Niall stared at his sexy alpha and Liam walked over to him.

 

"I'm leaving now, I have a surgery to perform in 3 hours" Liam leaned in and kissed Niall's lips and he pulled back and raised an eyebrow

 

"Oreos in the morning babe? That is so unhealthy" Liam scolded, Harry laughed obnoxiously and Niall glared at him and then put his attention back on Liam who was looking at Niall disappointed

 

"I only ate a bit, Harry was taking forever to make me breakfast" Niall whined, Liam shook his head. 

 

"That's no excuse, we are going to watch 'The Family of Green' when I get back" Liam said sternly, Niall pouted but Liam wasn't budging. Niall knows that Liam just wants him to eat right but he fucking hates that movie.

 

"Instead can you just bend me over your bed and fuck me with your big cock until I can't move anymore, make me beg you to carry me around because I won't be able to walk, then make me choke on your cock so my throat is so sore that I can't speak. Gonna have me limping for days" Niall whispered in Liam's ear, Liam's dick twitched and he growled.

 

"Your so dirty, manipulating me like this. When I get home you better be prepped for me because your in for a long night" Liam said, he sounded so aggressive and in control, it made Niall's head spin.

 

"Yes Daddy" Niall winked and Liam kissed him again but with a little more force, making the omega whimper a bit.

 

"Um I don't know what's going on but I guess I'll show myself out, I put cream on Louis' back so the scars won't show as much and Liam instead of making out with your omega how about you set up for the surgery" Ed laughed, Liam looked annoying as he pulled away from Niall's cherry red lips 

 

"Thanks Ed, I'll text you after work" Harry said walking Ed to the door, Liam followed behind grumbling in annoyance. When the door shut Harry put the last pancake on the plate along with the bacon and eggs on the side.

 

"I made you breakfast. Happy now?" Harry asked sarcastically, Niall jogged to the kitchen to get his full hot plate. He popped a piece of pancake in his mouth and thanked god for Harry Styles.

\--------------------

Louis looked in the mirror sadly, he has his body twisted in a way that he can see the scars on his back, the cream Ed gave him made him feel tingly but he ignored it, no one will ever find a slut like him beautiful. Ever since last night Louis has been ashamed of himself, he let those men touch him and hit him without putting up a fight, if they fucked him right there he would just take it and wait for them to finish. 

 

Louis wrapped his arms around his body to keep it from falling, Louis hates everything about himself, why did he have to be born? why can't he just die? He hasn't talked to his family in months, they don't deserve such a useless slut like him, he doesn't deserve their love. He doesn't deserve anything. His eyes are so dry from crying that the closest thing to crying Louis can get to right now is the burning of his eyes. He snaps them shut and tries his best to block out everything.

 

"Louis? Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in like this but I made you breakfast, I mean if you want it. I'm sorry, I'll show myself out" Harry rambled, Louis' eyes widened Harry stared at his body, his disgusting body. He really wanted to cry now, he heard the door click shut and he let out a breath. Harry apologized to him, Louis should apologize for looking like that.

 

He sunk to his knees and imagined that god actually took the time to catch him.

\---------------------------------

Harry felt bad, he invaded Louis' privacy. But his eyes didn't leave the omegas body, It scanned over it like 100 times, Harry took in every scar, every bruise, every birthmark. Louis is so beautiful, those precious marks that cover his body will leave soon but Louis should let them serve as a reminded that he is still here. Harry seen how sad Louis looked in the mirror, he wants to show him how beautiful he is because he deserves to know. Harry wants to kiss ever mark and tell Louis that if its a part of him its perfect, but he can't do that. He wants to gain Louis' trust before anything.

 

"I seen you took a trip upstairs, why are you making that face?" Niall asked, he finished his meal and if it wasn't for Harry guarding it, he would of ate Louis'

 

"I'm just tired, Louis is getting dressed right now. I'll be in the pool if you need me. Work got canceled today so I want to relax" Harry said rather awkwardly. Niall raised an eyebrow but didn't really care enough to ask him what's troubling him so he let Harry walk off and paid more attention to his plans for when Liam gets home.

\----------------------------

Louis has to say something, he's watching Harry swim laps in the pool relaxing, its one of the rare days that its sunny in England and Louis is fully clothed, wearing Harry's purple jumper (ik its mainstream but I love it) and a pair of sweats.

 

The sun glistened on Harry's long frame perfectly and Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek as he watched the beautiful alpha play around in the pool, Harry's head lifted from the water and he looked up at Louis. Harry smiled and climbed out almost falling back in, Louis giggled and walked over to Harry, he couldn't help but stare though, Harry has jesus abs. 

 

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about this morning, I freaked out" Louis blushed, he thought about the crazy stare he gave Harry and embarrassment washed over him

 

"Its my fault, I should of knocked love, but enough of that, lets go out together today, Niall is so busy planning a weird kinky night with Liam and I rather not be here to answer questions about my favorite places to be touched" Harry laughed, Louis smiled back

 

"Yeah, why not" Louis giggled, Harry almost thought it was genuine, almost. That means progress!! 

 

"Great, please be ready by 2?" Harry asked,, Louis nodded and retreated back into the home. Harry could of back flipped into the pool because he actually landed a date with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry date?? Any ideas on how it should be?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay :)) this is the first part of the date i will begin writing the second tommorow:)) I'm trying to make these chapters longer and school just started so there is a chance i will die;)

Louis stared at himself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time, Harry is being nice enough to take Louis out so the least Lou can do is not disgust the alpha. He's wearing black skinny jeans, there kind of tight on him but tighter means thinner in Louis' book so he went with it. He wore a thick gray long sleeve and let his hair fall into place, pieces of his feathery hair sticking up but still flawless. Louis hadn't went to his house to get his clothes so everything he's wearing are the new clothes he bought.

 

It's time to go, Louis took a breath and slipped on his gray and toms, Louis knows that Harry looks amazing because Harry came in the room a few times to get his clothes, Louis told him that he'll go in the guest room but Harry insisted that Louis stayed in his room. Louis looked down at himself, his thighs are horrible, there so chubby, Danny was right when he told him that he was fat.

 

"Lou! Are you ready? I'm sorry I don't mean to rush you, take all your time." Harry said, his head poked in the crack of the door, he was about to leave and close the door.

 

"No, Haz I'm ready. You didn't bug me" Louis assured, Harry smiled and opened the door all the way, Louis is right, Harry looks amazing. He's wearing a gray shirt and black skinny jeans, he has a long coat on his tattoo covered arm, maybe for later but Louis is token off guard by Harry's man bun. He blushed with embarrassment, he looks like trash compared to Harry.

 

"You look amazing Lou, it's funny how we both have gray on" Harry laughed, he's happy that their matching, it makes it seem like their dating Harry growled on the inside.

 

"You look better" Louis blushed, Harry laughed and shook his head, the opened the door wider and leaned on it telling Louis to walk out. Louis walked out and Harry followed , staring at Louis' ass as he walked but along the way Harry remembered that Louis isn't his yet and respectfully looked away.

\------------------------------------

"So instead of going to some cheesy restaurant we're going to dance" Harry said, Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he doesn't know how to dance. He's going to ruin everything

 

"Dance? Haz, I don't know how to dance" Louis said sadly, he's so useless and disappointing. It's disgusting.

 

"I can't dance either, we're toing to tango try doing tango lessons. I mean if you want" Harry said sheepishly, Harry only wanted to find a reason to hold the smaller boy close.

 

"It sounds fun, we can learn together." Louis smiled, Harry smiled back. Louis is even more nervous now, he looks over to see Harry's amazing jawline, he's chewing gum and its flexing perfectly. Louis is so jealous

 

"Afterwards we can go to one of those cheesy romantic restaurants, likes the movies" Harry winked, Louis blushed and looked out the window. He watched the people and trees pass him by quickly. Car rides like this always reminded him of home, his mom used to take him and his sisters to run errands with her, Jay was always so lonely and sad because Dan never wanted to spend time with her, only Louis. Jay just assumed that it was father son bonding but Louis knew the truth, this is why Louis loved car rides it was always boring for the girls but Louis loved it, the car rides were long and the only way Louis can block out his whiny sisters was by looking out the window and dazing.

 

Louis almost didn't notice that Harry was singing along to "Isn't she lovely" By Stevie Wonder but Harry has such a beautiful voice that you have to notice, Louis turned to look at the alpha who sang along to the song happily, he changed she to he but that made it better.

 

"Isn't he wonderful?, Isn't he precious?" Harry sang softly, looking out the window is like looking into the past but the present is much better because in the present Louis' head is leaned back comfortably against Harry's leather seats, his eyes shut softly as he listens to angels sing.

\-------------------------

"Lou? Are you asleep?" Harry asked softly, Louis felt that the car is at a stop, they must be at their destination. Louis opened his eyes and glanced at Harry.

 

" 'm sorry, I fell asleep along the way." Louis said tiredly, Harry nodded in a agreement and climbed out the car, he jogged to Louis' side and opened the door. Harry bowed before Louis like some kind of butler, Louis giggled and climbed out of the car.

 

"So what kind of dance are we learning?' Louis asked as they walked into the freezing cold building, Louis seen other couples warming up and stretching, he wore the wrong clothes for this.

 

"The tango" Harry said happily, he smiled at Louis but Louis was too focus on the attire. Harry took his hands and put them in his.

 

"I almost forgot, I brought us some spare clothes. I'll be right back" Harry said jogging out the studio and to the car. Leaving Louis to sit and wait for him.

 

"Hey cutie, who left a pretty one like you here to sit by yourself" A alpha said from the side catching Louis' attention, the guy is wearing tights that are obviously way too small for him, you can see his dick perfectly. Louis almost laughed at the man but he's too nice for that

 

"I'm not alone, my erm..friend is getting a change of clothes for us" Louis said quickly, he looked down uncomfortably at his lap, he can feel the mans stare on him. He didn't want to move because he man would be watching his movements

 

"Friend? So your single? That's perfect, I can already see you swollen with my pups" The alpha said in a low growl, Louis smiled nervously.

 

The alpha was about to say something else but Harry came in with clothes hanging on his arms "Sorry I took so long Lou, I totally forgot I put the clothes in the trunk" Harry laughed and handed Louis a pair of white sweats and a black shirt. Louis happily took it and went into the dressing room as fast as he could because he an feel the other alphas hard stare.

 

Harry sat down where Louis was sitting earlier and waited for him to get changed so he can go in, he couldn't wait for the class to begin, he's gonna have permission to touch all kinds of parts on Louis, well just shoulders and waist but at least its something.

 

"Cute omega huh?" The alpha said to Harry, it seems like he just wants to mess with the struggling couple, and yes I mean struggling

 

"Yes, more like beautiful. I'm so lucky" Harry gushed, he's to busy imagining how Louis would look in those tight sweats Harry bought him, he made sure to get a size down so it can be tight on the omega

 

"Your lucky? He's your omega?" The alpha scoffed, Harry wondered what his problem is but if this gets nasty he will defend Louis.

 

"My soon to be" Harry said awkwardly, the man glared at him and raised his eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes at the rude alpha.

 

"Oh really? The slut was just flirting with me before you came" The alpha snickered, Harry's blood ran cold, Louis wouldn't do that. Louis is too shy to flirt with anyone, How dare this alpha call him a slut.

 

Harry growled and took a breath but before he can open his mouth Louis walked in, fully dressed for the lesson, looking absolutely delicious. That made Harry want to take him home and keep him from the rest of the world, he'll never let Louis go. Harry forgot about the man and only focused on the blushing omega.

 

"There the little whore is. He was saying all kinds of dirty things to me but has the nerve to have a boyfriend. What a piece of trash" The alpha laughed, Harry stood up, his fist balled up and eyes flashing from yellow, to green, to red.

 

"Why don't you shut the fuck up? You disrespectful piece of garbage" Harry growled, this man is really trying him but he doesn't want Louis to see him way. Harry really wants to rip this guy apart but not in front of Louis

 

Harry kept walking towards the guy and he walked backwards with every step, everybody's watching now. Louis wants to leave, Danny was right when he said that all Louis does is cause trouble. The man looked a bit terrified now, Harry's a big guy and angry Harry is more intimidating than anything.

 

"Haz, stop please. We can go somewhere else okay?" Louis said quietly, Harry glanced over to him and his face softened, he ignored everyone else and took Louis' hand and led him outside. The couples whispering to each other as they left.

 

"I'm sorry Lou, this day was supposed to be perfect but I ruined it. That guy, the way he talked about you Lou. It was disgusting" Harry said sadly, he opened the car door Louis to get in and then went to his side. Louis leaned against the car window and shut his eyes, he seen how upset Harry was so he sighed.

 

"It can still be perfect, if you let me show you. I can take you somewhere" Louis smiled halfheartedly, Harry gave a questioning look but if it can turn this date around the right way then Harry will do anything.

 

"Where would we go?" Harry asked, Louis thought for a moment, he gets to pick where they go and Louis knows just the place. He takes his phone out of his pocket and types some things in the GPS. He hands Harry the phone.

 

"Follow the directions please" Louis said, he leaned against the window again and ignored Harry's weird gaze, he felt the car start and then they were gone.

\----------

"Here, we're here!" Louis chirped, Harry's extremely confused, he's pretty sure their at a dead end. Huge ugly trees are blocking the way, Harry got ready to protest but Louis is already out of the car.

 

"Lou, Are you sure?" Harry asked he followed the omega outside the car, Louis giggled and took Harry's hand.

 

"Yes, just wait and see. Follow me Haz" Louis took Harry's hand and led him through the trees, Harry never seen Louis like this, he's so full of energy and he's actually taking control, it makes Harry's heart swell.

 

The deeper the walked the prettier the forest got, the rays of sunshine hit Louis' skin perfectly. He looked back a few times and smiled sweetly at Harry. Harry smiled back. Louis got to a stop and turned to Harry.

 

"Do you wanna see what I dragged you out here for?" Louis said, Harry nodded eagerly waiting for the explanation. Louis pulled branch to the side and a small opening started to show, he pulled at another branch to make more room for the both of them to fit through.

 

Louis took Harry's and pulled him through the thick branches, then Harry seen it, a long pretty waterfall connected to a blue river, grass as green as Harry's eyes and the sun shining perfectly, rose bushes on the sides of the waterfall, Harry would never think that this is living in England. its beautiful.

 

"I used to come out here when I was a boy, me and my mom. She would drive me all the way out here and we would have picnics and relax here. It was our own wonderland" Louis smiled, Harry laid on the soft grass next to Louis.

 

"This is better than dance class" Harry whispered to the omega making him giggle

 

Harry scooted closer to Louis and folded his arms behind his head. Louis shifted a bit and then got up.

 

"Lets dance" Louis said, he took Harry's hand and lifted the alpha up. Harry smirked now, he really likes this new Louis. He likes the way he's acting.

 

"Theres no music" Harry said smirking, he grabbed Louis' waist and pulled him close. The omega blushed cherry red.

 

"We don't need music, Haz just listen to a sing in your head and move to it" Louis said, that was all Harry needed to twirl Louis around like a princess. Louis giggled and sqeaked.

 

"Your really cute Lou" Harry complimented, he pulled Louis close to his chest and swayed. From anyones point of view they looked like idiots but they're on a different planet, their together. Everything is perfect.

 

"Thank you, but I'm nothing compared to all the beautiful people in the world" Louis sighed, he leaned on Harry's chest and listened to the constant pounding beat.

 

"Your not Lou, your so much more." Harry whispered, Louis heard it and smiled. He pulled himself off of Harry and looked at the clear sky for a second.

 

"It's so pretty, isn't it? I used to come here often. Me and my mom would watch the birds fly and listen to the waterfalls and talk" Louis gushed, Harry smiled awkwardly and grabbed Louis' hand.

 

"Enough of that Lou, you look in the past to much." Harry said, he sat oj the grass and pulled Louis in his lap.

 

"I'm to big Haz" Louis sighed trying to lift himself up but Harry kept a strong grip on Louis waist.

 

"Don't leave me, your perfect" Harry said kissing Louis' forhead. Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

"I wish I had a place to go to with my parents, my dad was a workaholic. He barely spent time with me and my sister and my mom. He still works a ton and he plans to pass the company to me, I'm not ready" Harry sighed, Louis opened his eyes and looked at Harry, the alphas jaw is clenched but he doesn't want to ruin this day with his problems.

 

"Harry your so amazing and talented. You can handle it" Louis smiled swaying to the beat of Harry's heart. Harry nodded and they stayed like that for a while. No talking, just moving to the silent beat of eachothers heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should read "Till death do us part" by babypealou, its a great one shot that I have fallen in love with:)) so check it out


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry I been gone, school. that's all I can say so I just wanted to squeeze this short chapter in before I get back to work.

_The basement._

_That was Louis favorite place to hide when his sister played hide and go seek. He was a pro, no one ever found him, they were too scared of the monsters lurking in the darkness of the basement Louis would stay in the basement for hours, even when his siblings gave up on the game all together but Louis knew all about monsters, his monster was never in the basement._

_Monsters aren't living in the shadows, they are I'm broad daylight. They aren't in the basement at all._

_Monsters aren't under your bed, they are on top of it. The monsters rip your clothes, they take your innocence and hide it away from you_

_"You can't trust anyone, their only going to use you. Louis it's just me and you. My good boy" A voice said_

~~~~~

 

"Lou.......Lou" Harry whispered to him, Louis' eyes opened and he was greeted by the sunset. The view is beautiful but Louis was to deep in his own hell to notice the sunset or Harry's worried face. The nightmares are back.

 

"You fell asleep, let's go get dinner?" Harry asked, Louis sat up and exhaled. Felt sweat gathering on his forehead, heavy breathing is the only scream Louis can muster. Louis looked up at Harry and lightly pushed him off.

 

"Yeah let's go Haz" Louis mumbled, he quietly got up and walked off. Those were the only words he could think of, thoughts of him old life and Harry were clashing in his head. Louis doesn't know what to think.

 

Louis thought that those nightmares, those thoughts were gone but there he was in his favorite place dreaming about the most hated thing. He almost felt trapped, with Danny he never had nightmares because he was living one. He's in a daydream now, the memories will haunt him. He will never be free.

 

They walked back quietly, the cracking branches were the only thing that filled their ears. Louis' thoughts were everywhere, he doesn't want to ruin Harry's day any more. Harry  wants to make this day special but he doesn't know why Louis' mood changed so quick.

 

He walked a bit faster when the tears started to build up, his chest felt heavy and his nose felt stopped up. He thought that the nightmares were over. He really thought that Harry was his own personal dream catcher  but he was wrong.

 

"Louis, Are you okay?" Harry asked softly, he doesn't want to bother the omega but he can't help but worry about him. Louis looks absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight, but seeing his smile in this moonlight would be better.

 

Louis only nodded and that was become Harry's confirmation that the night is over. Harry was glad he got to hold Louis just for that moment, it was perfect.

 

-

 

Harry's not surprised when Louis says he's not hungry when they reach the car. The alpha lost his appetite the second he realized Louis wasn't happy anymore.   

 

_"Harry I just want to go home, I'm sorry"_

 

Those words replayed in his head like he was reading a suicide note. He doesn't know how Louis can be this fun happy person to hiding in his shell again.

 

Now Harry is driving them home and the awkward tension keeps building up. Harry wants to hold Louis. Louis wants to jump out the window.

 

Louis knows it's all his fault, that voice in his head, in his dream, his dad. He just wants to forget about it. He haven't spoken to his mom in forever because he's scared she'll talk about him, he doesn't want to. When someone mentions the name his throat feels like its closing up.

 

And then there's Harry, the only person in the world that want Louis to be happy. One day Harry will get tired of him and find enjoyment in beating him. Harry's eyes are focused on the road, he doesn't dare look at Louis. Louis can tell that he'll be kicked out in a few days. The thoughts make him want to curl up under a tree.

 

This day was supposed to be perfect, but it's ending so unbearably quiet and sad.

 

"Louis, I will always respect the fact that you need to keep things to yourself but please give me something Lou. I want to be closer to you but everytime I try it feels like there's a tall brick wall keeping us from talking" Harry said, he looked over to Louis for a split second and in that moment Louis felt like he should open up  but his eyes snapped back to the road.

 

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just not ready" Louis said in a pleading voice, he doesn't want Harry to hate him but its probably too late.

 

It was worth a try. Louis is not himself right now and Harry knows that but he just doesn't understand

 

\--

 

Louis ignores Nialls "Hey lovebirds how was the date" and heads straight to his room. As soon as he sits down he hates himself, now he's being rude to Niall who has been nothing but nice to him, his eyes water up and he finds himself sobbing on the silk bed sheets.

 

Niall puts the puzzle together when Harry comes in and sits on the couchs, he huffs in frustration. Harry lifted his head up and stared blankly at the ceiling.

 

"I don't see why he can't just open up to me, doesn't he know I care?" Harry huffs, Harry's not used to people being bottled up, he's usually the guys people come to talk to....well its Liam but still..

 

Niall walks over to him and offers a smile "You have no idea what that boy has been through, Liam did some background checks on him"

 

Harry looked up at him with hope but Niall winked, it's obvious that Niall and Liam fucked like animals and the Irish lad is kind of out of it but Harry wants to know why Liam didn't tell him about this background.

 

But he will find out. Liam is so protective of Niall that doing a back ground check on Louis wasn't a surprise to anyone.

 

"A background check? What did he find?" Harry asked but Niall shook his head and patted Harry on the back.

 

"Your not to know, Louis will have to tell you" Niall said walking off, Harry huffed again, not only is Louis acting strange, now he has some past that Harry can't know about. Louis is a mystery all over and Harry is about ready to pull his hair out.

 

-

Louis is lying on his bed letting the last of his tears fall from his eyes, his eyes burn and he just wants to sleep. A knock on the door is heard and Louis doesn't respond fast enough for Niall to just walk in.

 

"Lou, Harry's really worried about you" Niall said softly, he sat on the end of the bed, Louis doesn't dare look at him in the eye, he made a fool out of himself and he ruined him and Harry's first date, this was all Harry asked for and Louis ruined it.

 

"I know Ni"  Louis mumbles, he wants to talk to Harry, he wants to so bad.

 

"Louis talk to him, please. We all care about you Lou." Niall said, he brushed his hand softly on Louis' leg and walked out. Niall just hopes that Louis holds on too those words because he's really acting like no one cares.

 

Louis slowly lifted himself up and his soft footsteps to the door echoed, he was touching the door knob when it was swing open and Harry is standing there offering a sheepish smile.

 

"Hey Haz" Louis said softly, he smiled a bit because Harry still had that goofy smile planted on his face, Harry has CDs in his hands and Louis stares at them

 

"Lets watch movies? I don't want this date to be over Lou but its okay if you don't want to" Harry said quickly, Louis nodded and grabbed Harry's hand.

 

This date might not be perfect and there is so much to know, Harry is willing to wait. If its for Louis and only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be continuing this date and it will be better than this chapter I promisseee


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves I'm back. I promise to update I just had terrible writers block and a lot has been going on but in honor of Harry's birthday I decided to give you guys this chapter

The night was perfect Harry and Louis spent the night watching movies in each others arms, they laughed, they joked, they played around. Even though Harry expected a more magical night this is what both of them needed. They needed a soft cuddly night, no need to talk, no need to ask for permissions, they just needed to be together and enjoy each others company

 

Harry woke up first and looked down at the small omega sleeping soundly on his chest, Louis is a master piece he deserves to be hung next to the legendary pieces such as, The Starry Night and The Mona Lisa, just in the middle of those two presenting the beautiful and broken Louis Tomlinson. Harry's long slender fingers stoked Louis' soft pink cheeks. The sunlight welcomed a new day in England and hit Louis' beautiful tanned skin perfectly. Harry stared at Louis gently and imagined how different his life would be if only he had met Harry sooner. Louis would be loved, adored, and cherished. Harry would never lift a finger to him if its not meant to caresses the omega. Harry would give Louis all the freedom in the world because obedience is only beautiful when it is given.

 

"Can you get any creepier?" Liam mumbled tiredly, he only glanced at the pair but Harry didn't even look like he was blinking because he was staring at Louis so hard, Harry only grabbed Louis' waist and held him.

 

"Liam don't act like you never stared at Niall as he slept, oh what these omegas can do to you" Harry chuckled and Louis shifted a bit, Harry was still he didn't want this cuddle session to end. Luckily Louis only mumbled a few words before falling back to sleep.

 

"I guess you have a point there stud" Liam said before pouring his coffee and walking back upstairs, Harry drifted back to sleep cuddling into the smaller boy a bit more.

 

\------- "Haz, Haz wake up. We need to get up" Louis whispered softly poking at Harry's cheek, Harry grumbled and tightened his grip, Louis whimpered because Harry arm feels so good around his waist but he has to get up. Harry's eyes shot open at the small whimper Louis released, he thought he hurt the angel

 

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh I'm sorry I should of listened. Did I hurt you?" Harry's big muscular arm left Louis' body allowing the omega to get up. Louis stood up slowly and smiled.

 

"No Haz I just need to get up, can't be on my butt all day" Louis said sheepishly, Harry wanted Louis to stay in bed all day with him, kissing, cuddling and fucking. Harry growled and grabbed Louis' hand pulling him back into his chest, he breathed in Louis' sweet scent and closed his eyes.

 

Louis never seen this side of Harry before, his inner omega screamed for him to turn into mush in Harry's arms and he did for a second until Harry let go.

 

"Sorry I don't know what came over me" Harry said huskily, he lied. He knows exactly what came over him, his rut is coming and he found someone he wants to mate with but the last thing he'll do is force Louis into anything but he known it had been coming for some time now, he just didn't say anything because he was spending to much time being the sweet alpha, his old fashioned alpha instinct will come into play soon, its just around the corner

 

"Its okay, you can hold me anytime just warn me" Louis blushed and went into the kitchen, Louis said something about cooking breakfast but Harry didn't listen, he was too busy trying to control his inner alpha and figure out what he's gonna do for his rut.

 

\---

 

"Harry the foods ready, I made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. Niall and Liam left earlier for a day together so its just us" Louis smiled and set the food down at the table, he poured two glasses of orange juice for them.

 

Louis' plate was way smaller due to the fact that omegas get full easily. Harry walked lazily over to the table and offered Louis a small smile, with every breath he took he smelt Louis' sweet lovely scent, he smelled it all the time but now it won't get out of his senses.

 

Harry cut into a pancake and Louis did the same and chewed slowly while Harry gobbled up his food. Harry looked up and watched Louis eat, _he's perfect_   Harry thought. _A real goddess_....finally Harry's fluffy side has returned and he just wants to cuddle Louis and adore him but even the sweetest alphas break.....

 

"What are you thinking of Haz?" Louis questioned before sipping on some orange juice, breakfast was going pretty good in Louis' point of view, its a new day and for the first time ever he feels like he is able to move on.

 

"Your just so beautiful, the breakfast is divine" Harry said awkwardly, he just jumped from one subject to another, Louis and food, actually a great pairing.

 

Louis blushed and poked at his last bits of food then looked down at the small pudge of his stomach "Far from it and no problem" Louis said collecting his dishes but Harry stopped him

 

"Please finish with me, you already made yourself a small plate just please finish your food" Harry said with pleading eyes, here he is. The soft sweet Harry...he has returned.

 

Louis didn't say a word, he just nodded and sat back down eating the last bits on his plate. The pair ate in silence but it seemed as if they were talking with their eyes. Louis would look up at Harry after every bite asking if he was still going to be perfect for him after and Harry's eyes whispered back _of course beautiful_  

 

They both finished and Louis gathered the plates and cups, put the in the dishwasher and sat in the living room with Harry. Harry bounced his knee up and down while clicking through the T.V.

 

"What do you want to watch love" Harry said breathlessly, he knows his rut is being triggered just by being around the boy but he can't let Louis how bad he wants him. He doesn't want to scare him off.

 

"You can pick" Louis sighed softly, the day has just begun and he's already doubting himself.

 

Louis kept looking down at his now swollen stomach picturing how much greasy fat food he must be storing in the wasteland he called a body, he looked over to Harry and caught Harry just staring at him, just staring then he said "Louis my rut is coming"

 

Louis looked away and looked back for a second realizing what Harry just said " I should of told you sooner I know but if you don't get away from me it might just start early" Harry growled, Louis got up slowly speechless watching Harry's eyes change from yellow to green to yellow, the colors changing at such a dramatic rate it was memorizing

 

"Harry I-" Louis started but Harry just got up and ran into his room, Louis smelled Harry's scent, it got stronger, rougher, sexy. Louis' cheeks heated up and his bottom lip started to shake. He wants to go up there and help Harry, he wants to give his body up to the alpha but he's just not ready for that. Louis got on his knees feeling defeated and the tears went down his face, he so fucking useless.

 

 

\-------

Liam and Niall got home later at night and Louis explained to them what had happened, Niall assured him that its okay if he's not ready and Harry understands while Liam went to check on Harry. Louis just wished he could do something but he was sent off to bed by Niall worry free.

 

Louis just layed in his bed and listened to Harry's soft growls and whimpered, he sounded to frustrated and Louis felt terrible. Louis just listed all night and the day after was worse but Niall encouraged Louis to go out to the movies with him to get his mind off things, they went of course but Harry's pain seemed never ending. Louis knows he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't but what if he wants to?

 

Louis waited for Niall and Liam to fall asleep to make his move, he knows he's a good boy but he feels so naughty, this is so out of character but he likes the thrill. A part of him doesn't know what he's getting into and another part doesn't give a shit. 

 

\---------

 

Harry tossed and turned in his bed trying to force his inner alpha to stand down a little longer but he cant fight his nature, he found the perfect omega, he likes the omega, he wants the omega bad. His instincts tell him to go downstairs and mark Louis the fuck up, make his scream, make him beg for more, but his heart knows that the omega isn't ready for Harry and he needs to respect that.

 

Harry hears the door open and the smell, that fucking smell sends him off the deep end, he doesn't even listen to what Louis says before grabbing him by the wrist and leading him to his bed. Louis just lets it happen, no complaints no whines. Harry lays him on the bed and hovers over the omegas small body.

 

"Why Lou, WHY would you come in here?" Harry breathed growling deeply into Louis' ear making the omega shudder.

 

"I um..i don't know" Louis whimpered, Harrys eyes are flashing again and this time they stayed on a dark green color

 

"Oh honey **_you're mine_ ** now"

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the first time i ever wrote a smutty chapter so please forgive me and I may or may not have been listening to Beyonce's new single while writing this

" _Oh honey your mine now_ "

 

Harry growled crashing their lips together, the moment their lips touched Louis felt a million sparks, his lips tingled with every soft kiss and lip bite he kissed back, Louis slowly melted in Harry's touch, the omegas mind started to get cloudy.

 

Louis never knew he would like to be kissed this much, with Danny he never got any kisses just sloppy spitty drunken make out sessions. Harry grinded his crouch on Louis' growling softly within the kisses, his large hands snakes his way up Louis' shirt and rubbed his tiny little nipples. Louis let out a soft moan, he didn't even know he can make that sound.

 

Harry broke the kiss making Louis whine and reach for the horny alpha but Harry had other plans, he attempted lifting Louis shirt up and Louis tried to help but Harry only growled and ripped it off, his alpha instincts taking over. Louis' upper half is completely bare and exposed. Louis whimpered at the cold air hitting his skin, Harry licked his lips hungrily and attacked Louis neck, sucking licking and biting Louis is putty in Harry's hands.

 

"Look so good, beautiful. Gonna look better when your swollen with my kids huh? Gonna get so big, so full. Full of my children and my cock fuck. You like that huh? So fucking pretty Louis" Harry growled, Louis just nodded and let Harry kiss down his chest.

 

Louis felt an unfamiliar wetness coming out of his hole, he blushed cherry red, he had never been this wet except for heats and all Harry is doing is kissing him.

 

"I smell your slick, smells so good, I bet it taste even better" Harry said kissing lower and lower until he got to Louis' pants zipper, he looked up into Louis' his eyes flashing again, Louis nodded and closed his eyes as Harry unzipped his pants

 

This is the part where you be a good boy, don't make any noise don't cry, be good. Louis felt his pants being slid off then is boxers, he blushed and covered his face, he's laying completely bare in front of Harry

 

Harry went back up and grabbed Louis' hands "Show me you face baby, so beautiful, so sexy fuck. Look at those thick thighs, can't wait to bury my face in those thighs, so fucking curvy and thick, you look so good" Harry said huskily going back down to Louis' legs.

 

Harry started kissed Louis' thighs and then softly opened the omegas legs, there it was, the perfect wet ring of muscles that Harry has been dreaming about, Harry's inner alpha wanted to flip Louis over and fuck him until he couldn't move but Harry couldn't do that to his perfect angel, Harry craved his slick.

 

Louis watched Harry stare hungrily at his hole and felt himself get wetter by the second, he suddenly felt Harry's wet tongue lick his wet pink hole, Louis moaned softly, that's music to Harry's ears, Harry licked again and again and his tongue massaged into Louis' wet hole, his slick tasting better than any meal he's ever eaten better than any drink, any candy.

 

Harry's tongue went deeper in Louis' hole, Louis on the other hand was in heaven his moans got louder and louder and his legs kept twitching and trembling to the point were Harry used one hand to hold his left leg down.

 

"Haz so good" Louis moaned, Harry growled around Louis' hole, sending soft vibrations to his hole, Louis gasped and whimpered. Harry pulled away and admired his work, Louis is breathing softly his beautiful body glowing in the moonlight and his hole making more slick for Harry to eat up, Harry then positioned his fingers at Louis' wet hole

 

"Your going so good baby, you look amazing fuck" Harry moaned, he slowly slid one of his large fingers in Louis' hole, Louis let out a soft breath and nodded encouraging Harry to keep going, Harry nodded back started to pump it in and out of Louis' hole, the omega moaned loudly and Harry added another one then another one until there was 4 fingers pumping in and out of Louis' hole.

 

Harry went up and kissed Louis still pumping his fingers in his tight heat. "Your so wet baby, holes so tight, eating up my fingers huh?" Harry growled in Louis' ear pumping harder and deeper, Louis only moaned and let out soft breaths "M-ore" Louis moaned

 

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he took of his boxers revealing his massive cock to Louis, the omega gasped, he thought you only saw cocks like that in porn. Harry looked into Louis' eyes as if asking for permission, Louis nodded slowly and prayed it wont hurt as much, he has to be a good boy.

 

"Louis are you sure, don't think I have much control left please if you don't want to leave as fast as you can, fuck" Harry moaned and buried his head in Louis' neck, his angry cock leaking pre-cum

 

"Its okay Haz, just be as gentle as you can" Louis said spreading his legs wider, this is the first time Louis ever welcomed someone between his legs, it was relieving to him

 

Harry nodded and finally left the color in his eyes settle, he can finally trust the alpha inside of him to take care of Louis. Harry kissed Louis and positioned his fat long cock at Louis small wet hole, Harry slowly pushed in, he looked in Louis' eyes the whole time, the omegas face twisted in pain and pleasure.

 

Harry continued to push in until it was all in. Louis feels completely full, his hole being stretched out like never before and a cock buried in him, Harry waited for Louis' slick to make his cock wet enough to move.

 

Harry swiftly grabbed Louis' waist in a tight hold using one arm, the omega gasped and whimpered as Harry slowly moved in and out of his stretched out hole.

 

Louis was moaning softly as Harry moved slowly, the omega never thought it would feel this good especially during a rut, he thought Harry would just flip him over and make him bleed like everyone else but Harry made sure Louis was pleased first he's looking into Louis' eyes and giving him soft kisses, its like a dream.

 

"Sooooo biggg soooo soooo-"

 

Louis interrupted when Harry sped up suddenly, Louis arched his back and spread his legs further, Harry pinned Louis' knees to the bed and pounded harder the bed rocking back and forth with every thrust, it was so much pleasure for Louis.

 

Harry pulled all the way out and slammed back in **hard** Louis screamed and his back arched even more it was mind blowing, Harry pounded Louis harder than ever before and to Louis surprise it didn't hurt, Harry angled his dick and slammed harder hitting Louis' prostate spot on, Louis gasped.

 

"Taking it so good, too good" Harry growled pounding harder, the harder Harry pounded the louder Louis got

 

"Harrrryyy" Louis whimpered as Harry pounded his prostate, Harry growled and crashed Louis' lips with his for a heated kiss, Louis felt Harry's knot getting bigger with every thrust, Harry grabbed Louis thighs and spread them more if that was even possible and sped up his thrust at an inhumane rate

 

"Gonna knot you babe, gonna be so full of my seed" Harry growled his thrust slowed down and he buried his cock in Louis' hole one last time before his knot locked on Louis hole and at the same time Louis came all over him and Harry.

 

 Louis never experienced something like this before and he loved it, Harry moved Louis on top of him so they can rest, Louis and Harry fell asleep wrapped in each other and Harry's knot continuously filling the omega up.

 

\--------

 

"Well Liam, I knew this would happen" Niall said cuddling into his alphas chest, with all the noise Harry and Louis was making it was kinda hard to sleep

 

"Yeah babe and with all this sex going around it makes me want you like never before" Liam growled sexly in Niall's ear, the omega giggled and kissed his alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments it's honestly what keeps me going


	21. Chapter 21

"Yes daddy, don't stop please don't" Louis moaned, Harry is plowing into Louis from behind. This is the 2nd day of Harry's rut and Louis is loving every second of it.

 

Liam and Niall have taken on the job of bringing food and water to the room due to the fact that Harry won't leave Louis and Louis can't walk. They been going at it all day and all yesterday so Louis knows he won't be able to walk upright for a few days and even though he's used to being sore, this will be a good kind of sore, Harry did this to him

 

"Fuck baby take it like a good boy yes your doing great, so proud of you" Harry growled, he flipped Louis over so they can face each other and slammed back in hard, causing Louis so scream, this is mind blowing sex. In this moment they are a cosmic collision of love and lust.

 

Harry his giving him sharp and deep thrust pounding the omega into the bed, the headboard is knocking into the wall with every thrust of the hips, Louis loves and hates knowing that Niall and Liam are somewhere listening to this

 

Louis can feel his hole stretching out as Harry fills him up, Louis cums all over his tummy and blushes, this is the last day of Harry's rut and Louis is both grateful and sad because he is extremely sore but he never had a dick as big as Harry's before.

 

Harry leans down to kiss Louis, sucking and biting on his lips, licking the roof of the omegas mouth knowing that's the most sensitive part of the mouth, Louis is whimpering in the kiss as he lets Harry take over 

 

"Thank you Louis" Harry whispered, he flipped them over again so Louis can lay on his sweaty rock hard chest. He pulls a thin blanket over them and shuts his eyes wrapping his buff arms around Louis' waste.

 

"I love...you" Louis whispered thinking Harry didn't hear him

 

"I love you too baby" Harry mumbled huskily wrapping his arms tighter around the small omega. Louis blushed hard and his heart beat sped up, trying to register what just happened in this moment and for the past two days.   "Don't think about is now. Just rest" Harry said soothingly and for the first time Louis listened without an Alpha voice being used on him, and this time he believed in and respected the Alpha so he did just exactly that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Louis wakes up around 10am, Harry's out cold so Louis wiggles out of the alphas grip and sits up, instantly there is a sharp pain in his lower back so he falls down on the bed and whimpers. He didn't know he would be sore like this but then again Harry is  _ **very**_ well endowed. Harry shifts and sits up staring blankly at the omega. His face shows no emotion and Louis now knows Harry is going to yell at him and maybe hit him.

 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a bath but I can't even sit up. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll make it up to you please" Louis rambled on

 

Harry's face softened and he smiled at the omega "I'm not mad my love. I'm just not a morning person babe I'm sorry for scaring you" Harry said getting off the bed

 

"I'll be right back" Harry walked into the bathroom and started running some bath water, Louis laid on his stomach and played with the sheets, Harry walked back into the room 

 

Louis blushed, they are both completely naked, Harry picked Louis up bridal style "Your so light babe, lets get you cleaned up" Harry said kissing his cheek.  Harry led them into the bathroom, a bubble bath was waiting for them both, Harry stood in the bath tub with Louis still in his arms and a slowly went down in the water sitting down in the big tub and putting Louis between his legs

Louis is speechless as Harry gently washes both of them "Your skin is so soft" Harry breathed in a whisper, Louis leaned back on Harry's chest

Harry gently washed the omegas body touching the sensitive parts of his sore body, Louis clothes his eyes and let Harry roam is soapy body.

"Do you really love me?" Louis asked randomly. He doesn't want it to be another lie fed to him, Harry might be using him like all the men do.

"I love you Louis. I really do. Would you like me to prove it?" Harry urged.

"Yes Harry please just let me kn-" 

And just like that sharp teeth was biting into his neck, Harry is marking him. Actually marking him, it feels euphoric. Louis gasp and whimpers trying to push Harry off but the Alpha won't have it. This is the pain and pleasure Louis hears and reads about, its so much better than fantasy, this is the real thing.

Harry pulled away and licked the left over blood, Harry admired the new mark and kissed Louis deeply

Louis looked into Harry's eyes struck and simply said "I love you too"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I'm showing you guys a new part of Harry. I hope you like it

"Do you like the mark I gave you?" Harry smiled sitting on the couch next to Louis

 

Currently they are in the living room, Louis in Harry's big t-shirt with his knees to his chest on the couch and Harry with a entire outfit on man bun and fresh cologne. He has to leave for a business meeting in a hour.

 

"Y-yes Harry, thank you" Louis said shyly touching over the sensitive mark on his neck, Louis actually loved the mark it means somebody actually wants him. He just needs to be extra good for Harry so he doesn't get punished

 

Harry leaned in to give Louis a gentle kiss and smiled "Are you hungry baby?" Harry asked heading towards the kitchen, Louis doesn't like the fact that Harry wants to cook for him, it makes him feel like he's being a bad omega

 

"A little but I can find something don't worry" Louis assured but right after he said that a crack of an egg and a sizzle was heard. Louis looked down at his tummy, he's been getting so fat. Ever since he started staying with Harry he's been putting on weight like crazy 

 

_One meal a day fatty, Harry's not gonna like this. He's gonna make you stop eating all together. You're disgusting_

 

"Louis come eat babe, I made you an egg sandwich. Not my best but I have to get going soon" Harry said walking in on Louis poking and pulling at his tummy

 

Harry rushed over to him and squatted his hands away, "Stop Lou, you're beautiful fuck I wish you had more meat on your bones sometimes. One day your tummy is gonna be so big and swollen with my babies. And even then your still gonna be stunning okay?" Harry smiled and kissed Louis on the cheek

 

Louis nodded and smiled "Thank you for everything, you've done so much for me." Louis said softly. Now he really feels useless, Harry cooked for him, pays his bills and now he's stuck dealing with his dumb insecurity issues. 

 

"Its nothing special love, I love you" Harry said, it feels a bit too soon to be saying that but Harry doesn't care, he won't deny how he feels. He loved Louis the moment he spilled coffee all over his shoes

 

"Now let's eat" Harry gestured to the table for Louis to sit at.

 

"No I wanna set the table Alpha please" Louis said pleadingly, he said Alpha because he was taught not to be so demanding without showing that you're still submissive

 

"Okay babe, you don't have to call me alpha by the way." Harry laughed and sat down as Louis walked into the kitchen to prepare the meals

 

As Louis walked into the kitchen he bowed his head in shame  _you're so stupid calling him Alpha, you should know he doesn't like that dumb ass._

Louis sighed and made the plates up and tried to make everything look nice, it's not that hard due to the fact that Harry cooked the food all he has to do is put it on the plates. Louis wanted to add some part to the sandwich because although Harry is a good cook Louis would like to add some seasons to it.

 

Louis put a bit of different seasons and spices on the sandwiches and pour orange juice into 2 glasses, pouring Harry more of course and went to the table. Louis set the plates and drinks down and sat across from Harry, Harry's table is big and long but Louis picked a spot where they were close.

 

"Thanks Lou" Harry smiled and bit into the sandwich, Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he chewed then swallowed and placed the sandwich down.

 

"Louis what did you do to my sandwich" Harry asked in confusion, Louis ignored Harry's gaze and looked down at his sandwich

 

"I'm sorry I just put some seasoning on it to make it taste a bit better, not that your cooking is bad, I just thought you would like it. I'm sorry I'm so ungrateful" Louis babbled on Harry just listened then bit into the sandwich again.

 

"It's actually delicious babe" Harry smiled and took Louis' hand from across the table. "C'mon don't be like that, you did nothing wrong" Harry smiled and Louis smiled back.

 

They ate the rest of their meal glancing at eachother sweetly then Harry kissed Louis goodbye and went to work.

 

\-----------------

  

Louis spent his day cleaning the house doing the laundry, he's rushing and then he's going slowly having to keep reminding himself that Harry is not Danny and won't punish him for not having the house clean and dinner ready as soon as he got home but Louis naturally cleans fast. He's still a little sore in his backside but Harry's warm bath dulled the pain. Louis has dinner ready in the oven early. Niall and Liam went out for the night so they won't be back for a while.

 

Louis finished early and then walked around the living room, he came across a photo book and in there is a picture of a younger Harry dressed up nicely standing next to a girl and a women  _probably his mom and sister_ Louis thought, but where's his Dad.....

 

Then Louis remembered Harry telling him his Dad worked so hard he wasn't really able to see his family. Louis sighed and looked deeper, then something really caught his eye, a picture of Harry and his father. His dad looks very serious and Harry looks so miserable. Louis' heart went out to Harry, he had to grow up under such a early age due to having strict parents.

 

But before Louis can put the pictures back he heard the front door open and Harry walked in. Louis fumbled to put the photo book back where he found it but it was too late 

 

"Louis what are you looking at" Harry said walking in the living room, once he seen Louis with the book in his hands he got mad really quick. 

 

"Why the fuck would you go through my things Louis!" Harry yelled at him, Louis started tearing up

 

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see your baby pictures Haz, don't be mad" Louis pleaded but Harry just looked at him angrily and grabbed Louis' arm yanking him towards him

 

"Is that all you seen?" Harry said harshly in the omegas face, Louis whimpered and nodded

 

"I only seen 2 pictures Harry I promise. Look I cleaned the house for you and dinner's in the oven Harry. I'm a good boy" Louis cried tears rolling down his cheeks, he doesn't like upsetting Harry at all.

 

Harry's grip loosened and he let go of the omega, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Harry said 

 

"Its okay its my fault, let's go eat" Louis said softly, grateful he wasn't punished 

 

That night they ate in silence and Harry felt like shit. Louis went to bed first but Harry stayed up crying, he's turning into his dad...

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A FILLER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE

The next day Harry woke up to the house smelling of fresh food, Louis' side of the bed is already made as well.  Harry follows the smell of the food downstairs and in the kitchen, Louis is there preparing plates of food humming softly. Harry came up from behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist.

 

"Goodmorning Doll" Harry said huskily breathing in the mark on Louis' neck. Louis turned around and kissed Harry softly 

 

"Goodmorning alpha, Go to the table I'll be right out" Louis smiled softly, last night was the first time Harry got the mad at Louis and the omega just wanted to make up for it.

 

Harry sat at the table and went on his phone, for a few minutes then Louis walked out the kitchen with a big plate consisting of Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Potato slices and Biscuits. Harry's mouth watered as Louis set the plate down. Louis had the same thing but with smaller portions on a smaller plate.

 

"Louis this is amazing thank you" Harry smiled as Louis sat down across from him and blushed.

 

"I wanna make up for yesterday, I should've gotten punished I'm sorry" Louis said softly and so naively, Harry felt even worse now that Louis thinks he was the one wrong

 

"No Lou you didn't do anything, you were only looking a pictures babe you don't deserve to be yelled at. I'm sorry" Harry said reaching for Louis' hand across the table.

 

"It's okay, that's all the past now" Louis said lifting up his fork to his lips and eating a piece of egg

 

Harry huffed quietly, Louis still doesn't get it.

 

"No babe I was wrong for yelling at you. I was stressed out and I took it out on you" Harry said rubbing Louis' hand softly but Louis just nodded and shrugged 

 

"It's okay Haz, you work so hard you can have your moments. Now if you really wanna make it up to me then you'll eat your breakfast" Louis said softly, Harry nodded and started eating.

 

Soft footsteps were heard coming down stairs, Niall came to the table and sat "Goodmorning love birds, do ya have anything for me?" Niall said wiping his eyes.

 

"Yes, I'll make you and Liam a plate right now" Louis said, he stood up and headed to the kitchen leaving Niall with Harry.

 

"I see a bite mark on his neck, you claimed him" Niall teased

 

"Yeah I really feel like he's the one" Harry said happily, he's almost done eating the delicious meal Louis prepared for him

 

"Please do right by him, he's been through alot" Niall said seriously, before Harry could respond Louis was walking in the dining room with a full plate for Niall 

 

"Here you go" Louis said setting it down, Niall thanked him with a kiss on the cheek making Louis blush

 

Harry was done eating by now "I'm going to get ready for work love" Harry said kissing Louis

 

"I got you clothes ready Haz it's on your chair next too the bed" Louis said as Harry went upstairs

 

"Thanks love"

 

\----------------

"So he marked you in the bath tub"  Niall squealed, Liam and Harry are both at work so it's the perfect time to get all the good juice. Niall and Louis are in the backyard swimming in the giant pool

 

"Yes it was really amazing it hurt but it made me calm too" Louis smiled replaying the moment in his head, he's floating on his back while Niall swims around

 

"Harry is a good man, he's gonna make you proud" Niall said beginning to float next to Louis, they are waiting for the Alphas to come home for their hour lunch break. Niall and Louis just swim around and talk until there is a BOOM sound in the house. Both omegas freeze and the house alarm goes off

 

"Niall we have to get out the pool" Louis says swimming to nearest end of the pool, him and Niall both get out and run to the side of the house

 

Niall started crying softly and Louis was trembling as they heard more things getting destroyed they back up more then a "Gotcha" was heard and Louis saw black after that

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'


	24. Chapter 24

Harry and Liam carpooled together for their lunch break, Liam thought it was a good idea to surprise the omega with flowers and chocolates; they finally drive through the gate but surprisingly there is no security outside, Harry and Liam look at each other confused but since it is a protected neighborhood they assumed that someone must of called for them.The alphas eagerly drive in the driveway and park, "They are gonna love this" Liam beamed, he loved seeing Niall's face light up when ever he did small gesture  for him

 

They walked up to the front door and noticed that the door handle was off, immediately they dropped everything and ran inside, there is glass everywhere, on the floors on tables, the windows are shattered.

 

"Call the police, call someone" Liam screamed and ran to the backyard looking for the omegas as Harry called the police with his heart beating out of his chest. 

 

"Hello my house has been broken into, I can't find my omegas and-" 

 

"Oh my god!" Liam screamed in shock and immediately Harry bolted outside.

 

Harry ran over to the side of the house to where Liam is and seen blood spattered on the side  "Hello..sir" The lady said on the phone but Harry is speechless. He dropped to his knees and broke into tears.

\--------------------

"Please sir let us go" Louis begged, him and Niall are blindfolded in a dark and dirty room. The blond omega is trying his best to hug up on Louis but it's hard due to the fact that his hand are tied behind his back and Louis would love nothing more than to cuddle up to the small blond

 

"Stop fucking talking" The unknown man growled harshly he slaps Louis across the face and the small boy whimpers and curls up

 

Louis remembers vividly what happened..

 

_"Gotcha" The man said putting a black bag over Louis and Nialls heads, of course the omegas tried to fight back; Niall kicked at the men and Louis thrashed around and screamed_

_"I'm gonna kill these two" Another alpha said holding Louis_

_"Knock em them out" Another said and then Louis and Niall are getting the crap beat out of them, Louis can feel blood seeping out of his skin and he tries to fight back harder and he can hear Niall screaming as the other beats him_

_Their not even knocking them out they're just beating them till they are unconscious, Louis body went limp and he passed out as Niall continued to scream._

Now they are in an unknown area with swollen cheeks and dried blood on their bodies, Niall is in so much pain he can't even find the energy to beg with the strange men to release him.

 

"Don't worry little omegas, when your alphas give us the money we need then we'll let you go" An alpha said, Louis is terrified. The place stinks and he can feel his body shutting down

 

"Niall are you okay?" Louis asked, he felt the blonde mumble a small yess and that was good enough

 

\------

Harry and Liam wait for the police then their house phone rings, Harry runs to get it

 

"Hello?" Harry asked a bit panicked, what if it his Louis

 

"If you want to see your omegas again bring us 5 million pounds in cash, come to Morant street, there is an abandoned house their, don't bring anyone but the money or we will kill them" The voice said

 

"If you do anything to them I will--" Harry starts but the line went dead, Harry looks to Liam teary eyed and just breaks down. 

\-------

 

 "Can't we have fun with them while we wait?" Another voice said snickering, Louis started shaking his head nonstop

 

"Why not?" The other said, Louis felt someone grab his arm and Niall screamed

 

"Please don't please" Louis begged, he just got comfortable with Harry and these men are going to undo all of it

 

Louis is being bent over something now, hands still tied behind him. He feels his swim shorts being pulled down and the man spreads his cheeks

 

"No! Stop" Niall screams in pain sobbing as the man thrust in and out of his dry hole, the blond can feel the blood trickling down his leg and his bond mark is throbbing, his body knows this is not his alpha in him and is reacting 

 

"Let him go please you're gonna ruin his bond" Louis begged sobbing in pain

 

"Oh really" The other man said pulling out of the blond, Niall collapsed on the floor and passed out again

 

"Then we'll just have to use you"

\----

 "5 million pounds" Harry said handing Liam the bag, they got a anonymous call saying they will get the omegas back if they deliver 5 million at some abandoned house. Harry and Liam have undercover police officers ready to take the men down and a whole swat team ready if they need back up

 

"Lets go before some bad hap- ahhh!" Liam groaned, his inner alpha feels like he's on fire and it doesn't take the brown haired doctor to know that someone is doing something awful to his Niall

 

Harry feels an uneasiness in him as well and starts to speed up, the undercover police driving behind him speed up a bit too "Mr. Styles is everything okay?" says a speaker in the car

 

"No we need to hurry" Liam cries trying to fight the burning feeling in his chest, Harry is going way over the speed limit cutting other cars honking, just going crazy.

 

"We're gonna get them Li" Harry promised with a hint of uneasy in his voice, Liam nodded and let out a low growl 

 

They hit the corner and pulled into the house they we're told to meet at while the police stay on the corner Liam is out the car in point to seconds and Harry grabs the bag and hops out 

 

"Please stop!" They hear a familiar voice scream, Harry runs inside immediately

 

"Louis!! I'm here" Harry says with Liam right behind him, they look around the house and it appears to be empty but then a man comes in with a mask on

 

"Hold your horses boys, where's the money?" He said with a low raspy voice, Liam wants to kill him, he can smell nhis omega all over him, he growls eyes glowing red and yellow 

 

Harry gives Liam a look to calm down "Let me see the omegas first" Harry says holding the bag up, he knows the police will bust in here and arrest these men as soon as he gets the boys

 

"Very well" The man said and then claps his hands twice as a sign to bring the omegas, there are a couple of foot steps and then they bring down a trembling Louis and a blood covered Niall passed out 

 

"What did you do!" Liam screamed running over to his omega, Niall's pulse is weak and Louis is struggling to find breath. Harry's eyes widen, it reminds him of when he found Louis in that bath tub naked and bruised up 

 

Harry throws the money in the mans face making sure to throw it hard; he runs and takes Louis in his arms "I'm here, you're okay" Harry said, tears falling, then police cars are heard and the house is surrounded quickly. Liam and Harry run out before the men can take out any weapons they had 

 

"Its a set up!" A man says and runs through the house, Harry and Liam are running out to the ambulances waiting for the omegas and the police are busting in to arrest the men

 

"Its over" Harry coos at Louis but the omega just sobs in his arms, he looks over at Niall and Liam, the alpha is crying over him, Niall won't wake up, he got the worst beating out of the two

 

"Niall please" Liam begs, suddenly nurses are rushing over to Niall checking his pulse and trying to give him water

 

"Sir I need you to put the omega down" The nurse commands, Liam does immediately, he knows Niall is dying, he can feel the failing of his heart as the omega is rushed to the hospital

 

Louis cries more "We have to go" Harry says, Louis is being treated too and Liam and Harry are in the ambulance car with him, the man in the front seat starts driving to the hospital, everyone is in tears  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Niall!! Guys stay tuned, something big is going to happen


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is kinda a short chapter but while i wrote this i was working on the next chapter so bear with me

Liam sits in the black leather hospital chair staring blankly at the white walls, his eyes are blood shot red from crying. 

 

His whole body is feels like its on fire, Niall has been in surgery for 3 hours. Liam wanted to do the surgery himself but the staff advised him not to because his emotions will get the best of him....

 

Harry is sitting beside him crying his eyes out, they are in too much pain to comfort eachother. Louis got out of sugery an hour ago but Harry can't go in their yet because they have to give Louis shots and hook up his IV. 

 

They both know that if Louis and Niall make it through this they will never be left out their sight.

 

"Liam its gonna be okay" Harry finally speaks up wiping his tears, he hasm never seen his friend act this way it hurts him even more

 

"I felt it...I felt my bond start to fade. I was terrified" Liam said turning his head to face Harry, he looked him dead in the eye and Harry can feel the festering pain his best friend is feeling

 

"I can't loose him Harry I can't" Liam cried, Harry instantly grabbed his hand 

 

"You won't Li I promise" Harry insures wiping some of Liam's tears

 

\------

 

"Harry Stlyes. Liam Payne" A women with a clip board called out, Harry and Liam stood up quickly and looked directly at the women.

 

"Ugh" The women started already feeling intimidated, "Louis Tomlinson has had his medicine and shots, he's ready to be seen, Room 17" The women states, immediatly Harry runs down the hall giving Liam a quick hug before

 

"Boss, Niall just got out of surgery and now they are pluging up his IV and giving him pain medicine, we would have you wait for them to finish but since you own this hospital we shouldn't keep you waiting" The woman says, she hands Liam a key card that reads room 10 which is the best room in the whole dang hospital. 

 

"Thank you" Liam says and heads down the hall to see his beloved omega, a hit of hope in his heart.....

 

\--

 

Harry gets to Louis' room and his nose meets the enchanting smell of his beautiful omega. Harry walks in slowly and sees Louis sleeping noiselessly

 

Harry walks closer and closer each step echoing, ringing in his ears. His heart sped up, he bit Louis, marked him, so he can feel a bit of what he's feeling but only a bit. Louis is in pain and he's scared....

 

Harry examines the omegas face, not really any scratches but his nose is red and his cheek is a bit swollen. Harry skims down to his body, there are bandages wrapped around his torso, his leg is in a cast and his shoulders have a few patches over them.

 

"I'm so sorry" Harry says solftly holding the omegas hand gently, he falls to his knees and starts crying more.

 

Louis squeezes his gently....

 

\--

 

"Niall your gonna be okay baby" Liam whispers softly in his omegas ear, Liam can hear Niall's thoughts. Niall is tired he wants Liam to calm down

 

' _Li, I'm gonna be okay. Don't worry I just need to rest. My head hurts really bad. I can't keep talking to you...have to sleep'_

 

"Niall I'm so scared I can't loose you please don't give up. Rest I'll let you rest but I'm gonna be right here when you wake up" Liam vowed, he kissed Nialls hand.

 

Liam knows Niall got the worse beating, he can tell by the stiches in his leg, the cast on his arm and leg...all those bandages. 

 

Liam keeps making sure Niall's heartbeat is stable and he's given the best medicine, thats all he can do until his angel wakes up.

 


End file.
